Revelation
by The Kookie Monster
Summary: Sakura confessed her feelings only to get harshly rejected. Does Syaoran like someone else? Or is it that he wants to be by himself? Syaoran will realize that he will love Sakura and can't get her out of his mind after she confesses... What will happen?
1. How it all happened

**_Author's Note: _**Hey! This is my second CCS fanfic. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I had fun writing it! The rating may change, but I'm not sure just yet.

Sakura: I wonder whats going to happen in this story.

Tomoyo: We'll see! I can't wait to find out either, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Mhm. I hope that I get to be with Syaoran.

Suikahime: Don't cry if you aren't please.

Syaoran: What does that suppose to mean?

Eriol: It means that you might not be with Sakura-san for like forever becuase you are an idiotic guy.

Touya: What? He rejects my cute little sister?

Yukito and Sakura: No way! That can't be.

Eriol: (smirking) well I hope you change soon so you can be paired up with her, my cute little descendant.

Touya: No way is the punk going to be paired up with my sis.

Suikahime: We'll just see about that.

Everyone but Suikahime: She doesn't own CCS or the characters! She might make up new characters on the way, but for now she only owns the plot!

* * *

There Sakura stood there crying in the rain at the park, in the middle of Penguin King. Sakura Kinomoto, a 16 year old girl, confessed to her long time crush, Syaoran Li, a 17 year old guy, the heir of the Li corporation had rejected her harshly. Sakura is a pretty, atheletic, smart girl with shoulder length auburn hair and emerald eyes that had a slender body that made every guy want to go out with her. And with the person that Sakura confessed to, Syaoran was also handsome, athletic, and a smart guy that had messy chocolate hair and amber eyes. Every pair of eyes that belonged to girls would look at the well built body of Syaoran's. Sakura and Syaoran are childhood friends and have known eachother since they were born. Their parents were from the same high school.

Sakura's family consisted of her dad, Fujitaka Kinomoto, and brother, Touya Kinomoto. Fujitaka is a professor at a Tokyo university and went to a lot of archeology trips leaving his two children alone at home for sometime. Touya, who is three years older than Sakura, 19, is in his second year of college at Tomoeda College, while his sister is in her 2nd year of high school at Tomeda High School. Sakura's mom, Nadeshiko, died when Sakura was 3.

Syaoran's family included himself, his mother, Yelan, and his four sisters, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei and Shiefa. All of his sisters are already in college. Syaoran is in his 3rd year of high shchool at Tomoeda High. Yelan, Syaoran's mother, runs the corporation until Syaoran finds a suitable wife. The elders have demanded that Syaoran find a good and loyal wife that will help the corporation. As the only son of the Li's, it is a big pressure and cannot be done alone. His father, Xiao Fai (made up :3) Li, had died when they were really young.

* * *

'I should go talk to Tomoyo-chan," thought Sakura in the rain. Tomoyo Daidouji is Sakura's cousin and best friend and they have known each other since grade school. Tomoyo has long wavey, the color of raven, and raven colored eyes. Tomoyo is also a 16 year old girl and in the same class/year as Sakura.

'She would want to know how my confession went with Syaoran,' chuckled Sakura to herself as she was calling her best friend.

"Hello, Tomoyo speaking," said a voice on the other side.

"Hey, Tomoyo0chan. It's Sakura."

"Sakura-chan! How did your confession to Li-kun go?" Tomoyo practically yelled.

"I'll come over. I'm getting soaked out here," said Sakura. When Sakura said that, Tomoyo looked outside and noticed it was raining.

"Sure, I'll be waiting for you."

_**10 minutes later:**_

"Hey, Sakura. Come on in," her mother, Sonomi Daidouji, said as she let me in, " Tomoyo is waiting for you in her room."

"Thank you." Sakura said as she was going to her room.

When Sakura was about to knock on Tomoyo's room, it suddenly opened.

"Sakura. I was waiting for you. I want you to go warm yourself in the bath that I prepared for you," Tomoyo demanded.

"Ok. Can I ask you to get a set of clothes for me?"

**_After the bath:_**

"So, tell me what happened. I need every single detail of the confession."

"I told him I liked him, before the rain came, and he just said I don't want any kind of relationship."

"When did it start raining?"

"A little before Syaoran left," Sakura answered.

"So he just left you in the rain!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Yeah, he did."

"That bastard, I will kill him so he won't be able to see another day."

"Tomoyo-chan don't do that," Sakura said wobbly falling down to the floor.

"Sakura, are you feeling alright," as Tomoyo ran to her cousins side and feeling her forehead.

"You have a high fever, so you are staying in bed," said Tomoyo when she saw the high number on the thermometer.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Well, thats it for the first chapter!

Syaoran: What? How can I reject my cherry blossom like that?

Sakura: Cuz you are a cold person.

Touya: Why did you have to make my sister like that? I can't bear it anymore.

Suikahime: Well, Syaoran comes from a unloving family relationship (jk not true!)

Touya: That doesn't explain why he had to reject Sakura.

Tomoyo and Eriol just nods.


	2. Is Syaoran starting to fall for Sakura?

**_Author's Note: _**Second chapter is coming up! Hope you guys like this! Sorry, I might be updating slower becuase I have a tons of crap (homework obviously) from my Japanese school to do over the summer and I haven't even started. Well, even if it does take a while I promise that every chapter will be a good chapter for you to read!

Suikahime: Well, anyways, how's everyone doing?

Sakura: Not so good.

Touya: You should stay in bed, Kaijuu.

Sakura: Sakura no kaijuu.

Yukito: Now now Sakura. Touya don't call her that please! Especially when she's sick.

Touya: What ever.

Syaoran: I'm sorry Ying Fa.

Sakura: Sure you are Xiao Lang.

Suikahime: Well, onto the story now!

Eriol and Tomoyo: Suikahime doesn't own CCS. Clamp does, but she owns the plot!

* * *

After Tomoyo got Sakura into her bed, she called the Kinomoto residence to tell them that Sakura had caught a severe cold and had a bad fever:

"Hello, Touya speaking."

"Touya. Its Tomoyo. I'm calling to let you know that Sakura will be staying at my house."

"Sure. Tell me," Touya said as if he knew what had happened.

"Well, Sakura-chan confessed-," Tomoyo started saying but got interrupted.

"She what?" Touya yelled into the reciever.

"Yes, she confessed to Syaoran and Sakura got rejected and she was left alone in the rain. She came to my house with a high fever and I'm going to have her rest-," said Tomoyo but the other line went dead. She knew Touya would be running down to her house and asked one of her maids to let him in as soon as he was seen from their windows.

Touya knocked on his sister's friend's house and the maid opened as soon as the first knock was heard.

"Touya-sama, we have been waiting for you," Hotaru said while he ran to Tomoyo's room to check up on Sakura.

"Tomoyo. I- is she ok?" Touya asked while panting.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but she should stay home tomorrow from school because of the fever."

Touya knew there was another reason, but let it be by that.

"Please keep her safe. She's the only sister I got and I need to protect her."

"Of couse. I don't want to see my dear Sakura-chan get hurt also," said Tomoyo.

"I promised mom that I would look out for her no matter what."

"Touya, you are trying to keep up with that promise."

"I don't feel like I am, but if you say so."

"Well, anyways don't make it your fault. Would you like to stay here tonight?"

"Yes, I'm going to stay here and also all day tomorrow."

"If she tries to go to school tomorrow, make her stay in bed, alright?"

"Mhm, I get it. Don't worry. You can go to bed and have your sleep," said Touya.

"Thanks and good night," Tomoyo sais as she was yawning.

As soon as Tomoyo got to her room, she fell on top of her bed and with out changing, fell asleep.

_**The next day (early in the morning, like at 630)(school doesnt start until 750):**_

Tomoyo woke up to a soft knock at her door by one of her maids.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-sama. Did you have a good sleep last night?" Hotaru asked.

"Kind of. I mean Touya came and we talked a little about what happened to Sakura-chan and I slept late."

"Touya-sama and you, Tomoyo-sama, do really care about Sakura-sama," said Hotaru with a smile.

"Mhm. What is for breakfast today," asked Tomoyo looking at the cart.

"We have french toast with peaches and a cup of warm tea," stated Hotaru.

"Thank you. Hotaru, you can go if you wish."

"Thank you, milady, but I will stay here until you have finished your breakfast."

"Hm, how about you go check up on Touya and Sakura?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Of course. Have a good breakfast. Please ring when you are done."

* * *

"Touya-sama," said Hotaru as she was walking in and landed her eyes on the sleeping Sakura.

"Good morning, Hotaru. I'm sorry that I didn't get to greet you properly yesterday," Touya said as he was still looking at Sakura.

"No need. I am pretty sure you were worried about Sakura-sama."

"Mhm. Thank you and I'm sorry anyways."

"Would you like to have some breakfast?"

"Yes please. What is for breakfast today?"

"French toast, peaches, and a cup of tea."

"Four french toast, two non-cut peaches, and two cups of tea please," said Touya.

"Very well. I will bring them into this room as soon as possible."

"Sakura, wake up. We're going to have breakfast soon," said Touya in a soft voice.

"Mhm, ok. Let me sleep in until breakfast is here," Sakura said in a whisper.

* * *

"Touya, how is Sakura-chan doing," asked a soft voice from behind. Tomoyo had finished her breakfast and is checking up on Sakura.

"She's feeling better, but I'm still worried so I'm going to make her stay here until I'm sure she's ok."

"Yeah, but you better get your rest also. You know Sakura-chan. She wants you not to worry about her."

"But, I worry for her anyways," said Touya laughing.

"Excuse me, Touya-sama, Tomoyo-sama. Sakura-sama's and Touya-sama's breakfast are here."

"Sakura, wake up. Breakfast is here and you'll love it."

"What is for breakfast," Sakura asked tierdly and stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes to see clearly.

"French toast, peach, and a cup of tea," answered Tomoyo.

"Oh! Tomoyo-chan, good morning. And onii-chan, when did you get here?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Last night when you were asleep," grinned Touya.

"Well, anyways let us have breakfast," said Sakura as she started eating.

* * *

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

I got ready to go to school and said good bye to Touya and Sakura before I left. I had 20 minutes to spare before homeroom started.

After the first few classes went by, Syaoran came by and asked if Sakura-chan was here. He usually saw Sakura once or twice in the halls when she was changing her books. Since, he didn't see her, Syaoran must have gussed that Sakura had all her books.

"Hey, I'm wondering if Sakura is here," Syaoran asked one of the guys.

"Um, Kinomoto isn't here today. Daidouji maybe able to tell you more," as another guy said while pointing at me.

"Tomoyo, come over here," commanded Syaoran.

"No, thanks," I said sternly.

"And why not," Syaoran retorted.

"None of your business," I said historically.

After Syaoran had gone back I felt relieved.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"Hey, I'm wondering if Sakura is here," I asked one of the guys.

"Um, Kinomoto isn't here today. Daidouji maybe able to tell you more," as another guy said while pointing at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, come over here," I commanded.

"No, thanks," Tomoyo said sternly.

"And why not," I retorted.

"None of your business," she said historically.

Whats up with Tomoyo. I mean seriously, I just wanted to talk to Sakura. And ask her why she confessed to me. What? Wait. Why am I thinking about her? I don't like her or anybody and I don't want to start a relationship at all. Ugh. What am I suppose to do?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Well, I hope you all liked it! Thanks to my beta, _**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**_. She always gives me good ideas on what the chapter should be about. I hope you guys will review!

Syaoran: Finally, I'm falling for her. That took a long time.

Sakura: Well, I might not love you anymore, but keep trying.

Touya: Yes, forget about him and find somebody else.

Sakura: Yes, brother-

Syaoran: WHAT? Are you really going to forget about me?

Sakura: As I was saying, I _**WILL **_find someone else.

Touya: Thank you, Sakura.

Tomoyo: But, you can't forget about Syaoran, Sakura.

Eriol: Yeah, I mean you loved him for so long and you're just going to give up?

Sakura: Tomoyo and Eriol. Yes. It is hard but I think its for the best. He hurt me once. I don't want to be hurt again. Bye, Syaoran.

Everybody but Sakura gives Syaoran a death glare.

Syaoran: What did I do? I did nothing wrong.

Touya: You hurt my sister's feelings.


	3. Breaking the news to go to Hong Kong

_**Author's Note: **_Well, I hope you liked the other chapter.

Syaoran: I'm wondering what's going to happen in this chapter.

Sakura: I know. I'm going-

Tomoyo: Don't ruin it for him, Sakura.

Sakura: I guess so.

Eriol: He's going to suffer.

Syaoran: Why? We're going to get together right?

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol: Nope. Never will.

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

"Eriol-kun, lets go to my house and check up on Sakura. Touya is there also but she may want to see other people also." Said Tomoyo as the bell was ringing and getting Sakura's homework for the day.

"Sure, I'll go with you sweetheart." Said Eriol as they were walking out of the classroom past Syaoran.

"Tomoyo-" Started Syaoran.

"It is Daidouji to you, Li." Said Tomoyo with a cold tone and face.

"Since when did you start calling me Li?"

"Since you rejected Sakura-chan's feelings." Tomoyo said.

"Where is she?"

"No way am I going to tell you that, moron."

"Eriol? Can you please tell me?"

"Nope, not unless Sakura and Tomoyo want me too." Responded Eriol with a smirk at his descendant.

"I regret not telling her that I'll think about it. Rut I don't like to have a relationship with anybody." Said Syaoran with a groan.

"Oh, now you think that?" Tomoyo yelled out and attracted alot of students to look their way.

"Yes, and I'm sorry."

"Yes, you really should have and WHAT? _THE_ Syaoran Li is sorry? He's never sorry." Screamed Tomoyo.

"Yes, and I'm embarassed. This is the first time I actually said sorry in front of a whole crowd." Syaoran said red in the face.

"Ahahaha. I wish I had that on tape and show it to the whole world." Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"Can I talk to her?"

"For what? There is no way I'm going to let you talk to Sakura-chan after what you did."

"Please? I really want to apologize to her."

"You want to ask her why she confessed to you, not apologize to her." Said Tomoyo sarcastically.

"Wha? How did you-" Said Syaoran but got cut off by Tomoyo.

"Oh so it is true? I'm not letting you, Li."

"Well, I am going to talk to her no matter what. You hear me?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo in a gruff voice.

Tomoyo started to say something but Eriol cut her off.

"No. You will not talk to Tomoyo like that and you will not talk to Sakura until she is ready to talk to you. Understand?"

"No. I gotta talk to her now."

_**Sakura's POV.**_

_**At the same moment:**_

In the corner of my bag, I saw something glow. And I forgot that I always had my Sakura Cards in there so I can activate them anytime I need too. I wonder what my cards are up to.

_**Sakura Card's P.O.V.**_

_'I feel so sorry for Mistress Sakura.'_ Whispered Windy, the leader of the cards.

_'As do I.'_ said Love.

_'I wish we can do something for her to forget about Syaoran.' S_aid Fiery.

_'Like what?'_ asked Watery.

_'Do any of you have any suggestions on how we can have Mistress Sakura forget about Syaoran?'_ Asked Woody, who was listening to the conversation, to the other cards.

_'Well, we can have Hope put a spell on Sakura, and have Shield protect that spell.'_ Suggested Light and Darkness.

_'That is an option. A very good option.'_ Windy had said with a huge smile on her face to show that she was pleased.

_'Tell her to transfer to another school?' S_omeone said.

_'Well, that can happen if Mistress's father and brother moves.'_ said Hope.

_**Fujitaka's POV.**_

I wonder what happened to Sakura. I'm worried and it might have been about Syaoran-kun. How I should I put that I was offered a job in Hong Kong?

"I'm back!" Yelled Touya. I guess I'll tell him first and see how he'll react to this announcement.

"Touya-kun, I need to tell you something." I said as I went to welcome him home and not surprised that Yukito was with him.

"Mm hm, sure. Just let me finish up my homework with Yuki." Responded Touya as Yukito bowed.

"Take your time but I will be waiting in the living room."

_**Time Skip:**_

"Dad?"

I looked up and saw that Touya was down with Yukito.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I don't know to put it."

"Is it about Sakura? What happened to her?" Touya became a little too anxious.

"No, it isn't about Sakura. Its about my work." I said.

"What about your work?"

"Well, I got a job offer in Hong Kong and it pays higher wages for a whole year. I'm going to be a professor at Crystal's University and teach about the fossils. So basically, I'm going to teach about archeology." I answered.

"And you want us to come with you?"

"Well you can stay here, but I need to take Sakura since she is only 16 years of age."

"Can't she stay with me if I decide to stay here?" Touya asked me.

"No. You might be too busy and she might get lonely and stuff."

"But-" Touya said.

"No buts. And besides I think she should get a fresh start" I cut him off.

"Ok. But you should tell her soon." said Touya.

"About that. I was wondering if you could tell her."

"I guess I can. I will."

"Touya. Are you going to stay here?" asked Yukito

"Yeah, I should finish up my college years. How long are you going to be there?" said Touya to Yukito and asked the second question towards his father.

"I don't know. I might stay there until I retire, but I'm not sure yet."

"Well then, I guess it can't be helped. When Sakura graduates high school in Hong Kong, can she live here in Japan and go to college here?

"I will let her decide." I said.

_**Sakura Card's POV.**_

_'We should have her memories of Syaoran fade as time passes.'_

_'Does anyone object to it?'_

Nobody raised their hands so everyone agreed that their plan will begin from tomorrow.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ That is it for chapter three.

Suikahime: Hope you guys liked it.

Syaoran: Since her memories hadn't faded yet, I might have a chance.

Eriol: Nope, not anymore. But, I can't believe that she's going to-

Tomoyo: Don't spoil a little bit about the upcoming chapters Eriol!

Touya: I hope she comes and visits.

Spinel Sun: I want to be part of this story.

Ruby/Nakuru: As do I.

Suikahime: Well, ja ne.

_Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate all the reviews. Please review and let me know what I can change or should write in the upcoming stories! I am more than willing to use every ideas in the story to make it possible for people to read! Please read **I fell in love with my best friend's fiance.** I am writing that story with _**Sakura-Chan Master of the clow. **_The penname for _**I fell in love with my best friend's fiance** _is_ **Sakuranoichigo.**


	4. Sakura finally discovered the move to HK

_**Author's Note:**_

Sorry it took so long to update the last story, but I hope you enjoyed it! Woops I just realized a mistake! In the last chapter it says the 'Love' card, but it isn't. Its suppose to be the 'Hope' card.

Tomoyo: Now for the next chapter.

Touya: I heard my dad's news, but I wonder how Sakura is going to handle it.

Sakura: What news? Tell me.

Touya: Not yet, Kaijuu.

Sakura: Sakura no Kaijuu!

Eriol: You'll hear about it.

Syaoran: Can anyone please tell me?

Eriol and Tomoyo: You'll see.

Touya: Jeez. Only if you have been reading the chapters till now, gaki.

Sakura: Onii-chan! Syaoran is not a gaki.

Touya: Did you just defend him, Kaijuu?

* * *

_**Sakura Card's POV.**_

_'We will be erasing the Mistress's mind off Syaoran a little by little.'_

_'Erase, do it a little by little, understand?' asked Windy._

_'Understood.'_

_"Good. We need to get Mistress home soon.' said Hope._

* * *

**Sakura's POV.**

I feel so much better after resting in bed at Tomoyo-chan's house. I'm also glad that Eriol-kun, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, and Yamazaki-kun came. They made me feel better a lot! I should go home soon and tell Otou-san that I feel better.

"Sakura-chan." Came a soft and lovely voice.

"Mm hm?" Was all I could say before I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Touya's POV.**_

After school had ended, I went to Tomoyo's place and see how Sakura was doing with Yukito.

"I wonder if Sakura-chan is doing well." Wondered Yukito.

"Yeah. I hope she's doing well. She's the only person I have to take care. She's my treasure." I said in a worry.

"Mm hm. How are you going to break the news to her Touya?"

"I don't know. She's going to take it hard I suppose. After all, she still does love him." I said with a sad laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Yukito as we got near to Tomoyo's house.

~**Ding Dong~**

"Touya-sama and Yukito-sama. We have been waiting for you." Said Hotaru.

"Can I go see my sister?"

"Yes, she is with Tomoyo-sama in the living room. Tomoyo-sama is helping her with her homework for the past few days." Hotaru said as she started to lead them to the living room.

"Mm hm, thanks Hotaru. You can go." I said as they were into view.

"Yes sir."

"Sakura." I said in a soft voice.

She turned her face to me with a huge smile and came running towards us.

"Onii-chan! I'm glad you are here. I missed you so much." Sakura said sweetly.

"I missed my little monster too." I teased.

Surprisingly, Sakura let that comment slide.

_**Sakura's POV.**_

I'm glad that Onii-chan is here, but why _is_ he here.

"Touya, can you and Yukito-san wait for a few more minutes? I'm almost done with my homework assignments that I'm going to turn in tomorrow."

"Sure I'll wait. Do you mind Yuki?"

"No I'll wait too. I'm glad that you're better Sakura-chan." Yukito said with a grin.

"Thanks."

"Sakura-chan, just 3 more problems on this math worksheet." said Tomoyo-chan.

Onii-chan smirked knowing that math was my worst subject.

_**30 minutes later:**_

"Thank you so much! I wouldn't be able to understand it if you hadn't taught me."

"You managed to stay here longer, but I'm glad that your done with homework." Teased Touya after putting all his books in his school bag with Yukito.

"Mm hm. I'm sorry. Shall we go home now?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan! How about you come over to our house? And also as a thank you I'll make dinner for you guys."

"Sure. I'll love to come over."

* * *

_**Time Skip to dinner time:**_

"Hey Sakura, I need to tell you something." said Onii-chan as everybody gathered at the dinner table. I was surprised to see Otou-san also.

"What is it?" I said with a smile.

"Don't get too upset or anything ok?"

"I promise. Now spill."

"Well, Otou-san got a job offer at Hong Kong and he accepted. You need to move there with him."

"What? Why? What about you Touya?" I shouted feeling tears come out of my eyes.

"I'm going to stay here to finish up college." Stepping towards his sister to give her a hug to let her know that she'll be ok.

"Why do I have to go? You get a choice of staying."

"You're still underaged. But Otou-san said if you want to come back for college you can." Said Touya.

"Okay. Well, I'll go. To get a new start so."

"Thats my girl." said Otou-san.

"Besides, Otou-san gets a higher wage over than here so you have to understand." Said Touya.

"Otou-san. Can I visit Touya during the breaks?"

"Of course sweetie." Said Otou-san

"Thank you! So when do we leave for Hong Kong?"

"At the beginning of July. You'll still have two weeks of school here but the university over in Hong Kong needs me as soon as possible and now that its almost July..." said Otou-san trailed off.

"Tomoyo-chan can you keep this as a secret for now?" I asked as I remembered that Tomoyo-chan and Yukito-san were there.

"Of course! I will miss you but you must visit! I will ask my mother if I can visit you over at Hong Kong too! Or maybe I can transfer in to that school also!" chirped Tomoyo as she was holding hands with Sakura.

"Yeah, thats a great idea and I love it."

"Sakura-chan, you will end all your classes on Saturday." said Otou-san.

"Okay. I'll start packing now and tell Kero-chan." I said as I went upstairs with Tomoyo.

"Let me give you some of the clothes that I made for you as a farewell present." she said.

"Sure I'll take it." I chirped.

"Are you going to tell Syaoran?"

"Mm, probably not. I mean he doesn't care right?"

* * *

_**Syaoran's POV.**_

I wonder what Sakura is doing. I haven't talked to her or seen her after the incident. Tomo- no Daidouji wouldn't let me talk to her. Oh, how I can see her now. I wish I said I was going to think about accepting the relationship.

I can't believe I broke off our friendship. She was important to me, but not too much. I mean I cared for her but did I love her back then?

I want to see her, hold her, and kiss her. I feel my face getting red when I started to think about kissing her.

"Yo Syaoran. Why is your face all red?" Asked Eriol as he walked into my room.

"Nothing."

"Well, I think you're thinking about Sakura."

"How did you know?"

"Uh, because I'm the reincarnation of Clow and I know what people are thinking?" Said Eriol sarcastically.

"What eves. I so knew that."

"You wish that you were in the same grade as Sakura don't you?"

"Ye- no!"

"Admit it, you want to. So you can be with her like 24/7."

"Ugh, fine. Yes! I do. I am falling in love with Sakura Kinomoto." I said red in the face.

"Tell her. I have a feeling she's leaving Tomoeda soon." Eriol said with a smirk.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

So how was the story? Good? Bad? Please Review and tell me!

Tomoyo: I hope I go visit Sakura when she moves.

Syaoran: She what?

Eriol: Oh, nothing.

Touya: Yes, nothing.

Eriol: I love to make your life hell, Syaoran.

Syaoran: Yes, yes. I know.


	5. Will Syaoran find out?

_**Author's Note**_: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciate it! Eriol is also the same year as Syaoran, so that means he is in the third year. Tomoyo is in the same grade as Sakura.

Suikahime: Now, on to the story.

Tomoyo: I hope that Sak-

Eriol: Don't ruin it for the readers, especially Syao-

Syaoran: Shut up, Eriol.

Sakura: Anyways, Suikahime doesn't own CCS!

* * *

_**Syaoran's POV.**_

I should tell her. I would, but there is no way that she is going to forgive me. And, little did I know that the Sakura Cards are erasing me from her memory. Also, what did Eriol mean that she's leaving Tomoeda? Isn't she going to live here forever and never leave?

* * *

_**Eriol's POV.**_

"Tomoyo, I understand that you had to break the news to me. She wants to be alone. She may be trying to think what to say to Syaoran, ne?"

"But I don't know what I'm going to do with out her." Tomoyo sobbed.

"Sweetie, don't worry. She said that she'll try to come back for breaks right? You can see her then?"

"But that isn't much time!" Tomoyo whined.

* * *

_**Normal POV.**_

Sakura was packing all the clothes that Tomoyo had given to her. It was a nice farewell gift from her best friend. But she couldn't help but cry. She was leaving all her friends and most of all the person that she loved from the time she was little.

_**Time Skip to Saturday.**_

"Good morning class. I have terrible news today." Terada sensei said.

Everyone started to look around and asking each other what the bad news was.

* * *

_**Syaoran's POV.**_

As usual, Eriol and I are late to our homeroom. We were walking to our classes together when I heard Sakura's homeroom teacher say that he has terrible news for the class. I stopped Eriol so I could hear it. Knowing Eriol, he might know what the news is, but I want to listen.

"Kinomoto is leaving tomorrow fo-," Terada started to say when Sakura started sobbing in front of the class. She couldn't hold her tears back and ran out of the class with Tomoyo right behind.

As she was running she bumped into us.

"Sya- Why are you here? You're suppose to be in class!" Yelled a startled Sakura.

"Eriol, please do something." Whispered Tomoyo into Eriol's ear.

"Syaoran, we should get to class."

'Thank you.' Thought Tomoyo not knowing what Syaoran was going to say next. She forgot how stubborn Syaoran was when it came to Sakura.

"No. Not until I get an answer from Sakura." I said.

"What do you want? I thought I told Eriol to tell you I never wanted to see you again."

"He did, I think. But I'm going to ignore that. I want to know why you're crying right now."

"None of your buisness."

"It is my buisness. You're my childhood friend."

"I never had a childhood friend!" Sakura yelled.

"Uh oh. I think the Sakura Cards have something to do with this." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo.

"Tell me whats going on, then I'll leave."

"No, and thats final." Sakura said as she ran as fast as her feet can take her with Tomoyo.

"Sakura, what do you mean that you never had a childhood friend." asked Tomoyo.

"Isn't it true though? I don't remember playing with anyone when i was a child."

'Oh no. She really is forgetting him a little by little. Is it the Erase Card thats doing this.' Thought Tomoyo.

_**End of the day**_

"Sakura-chan, since its your last night here why don't you come to my house tonight. We'll have a lots of fun before you go." Said Tomoyo when Eriol came around with Syaoran.

"Sure I'll love that. Also, lets invite Eriol, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, and Yamazaki-kun."

"What about Syaoran-kun? Wouldn't it be better if he came along?"

"Why? I want to spend all my time with all my best friends before my flight tomorrow."

"Isn't Syaoran your best friend? What time is your flight tomorrow?" Asked Eriol from behind. Syaoran was showing a cool face but he was feeling all weird inside in his heart. He felt all fuzzy and didn't like the feeling of it at all.

"What? Sakura is leaving tomorrow? To where?" Syaoran yelled at his friend shaking him.

"No, Eriol. Syaoran isn't my best friend. Tomoyo was my best friend since the day I met her in elementary school. My flight time is at 1:45 PM. But, I need to be at the airport around 11:45 AM. I need to get my stuff around 10:00 AM then I need to go to the airport. And I'm wondering if you guys can come with me to the airport. I don't need Syaoran to come tomorrow." Sakura answered as she ignored Syaoran's question.

* * *

_**Eriol's POV.**_

As soon as I got home I summoned Suppi and Nakuru.

"The key that hides the forces of darkness, reveal your true form to me! I, Eriol, command you under our contract. Release!"

I had them transform into their true forms when I finished chanting the spell.

"Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon."

"Yes, Eriol." Both of them chorused back.

"What do you think of Sakura moving and forgetting about Syaoran." I asked.

"I don't like having Sakura move to Hong Kong, but I do understand that she wants a new start. Her forgetting about Syaoran, I don't know." said Ruby Moon.

"I think it might be the Sakura Cards." Spinel Sun said.

"That might be true." Eriol said smiling at his Guardians.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV.**_

I asked all my best friends to go to Tomoyo's house and wait. I had to drag Tomoyo and I needed Yukito-san to come so I can talk to Yue and Kero.

"Touya! I'm back with Tomoyo-chan," I called when I got back home.

"Welcome home Kaijuu," said Touya.

"I'm not a Kaijuu. By any chance is Yukito-san here?" I asked.

"Yeah, Yuki is here. Why?" Touya questions.

"I need to talk to him with Kero, so I'm going to borrow him."

"Sure, go ahead. Hey, Yuki! Sakura needs to talk to your other self and Kero, so you need to go to her room."

"Coming! Hey Sakura-chan. Its finally tomorrow isn't it?" asked Yukito.

"Yeah, I guess. I need to talk to Yue and Kero. Touya if you want to come, you can come also."

"I'll go, since I have nothing to do."

"Sure, might as well." I said as I led the way to my room.

"Sakura! You're back."

"Yeah, I'm back. Hey I need you and Yukito-san to change into your true forms."

"Sure. Tomoyo and Touya stand back."

_**Time Card is in use.**_

"The key that hides the forces of darkness, reveal your true form to me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!"

As soon as Yukito-san transformed into Yue and Kero transform into his true form, the conversation started.

"Whats happening to me?" Sakura wondered.

"What do you mean whats happening to you?" Yue and Kero asked.

"Tomoyo-chan and Eriol are saying that Syaoran is my best friend and my childhood friend and he isn't." I answered my Guardian's question and they just stared at me with wide question eyes.

"Well he is your childhood friend and best friend, isn't he?" Touya asked.

"I never had a childhood friend. And, my best friend is Tomoyo-chan." I answered my brother's question.

"Something is really wrong." Said Tomoyo.

"It might be the cause of the Sakura Cards." Came a voice outside of the window.

We all looked outside of the window and saw Eriol and his two Guardians sitting on the branch of the tree.

"What do you mean it might be the cause of the Sakura Cards," asked Yue.

"Well, when Sakura-san got rejected by Syaoran, the cards knew that their Mistress is going to be in alot of pain and they are trying to have Sakura forget about her feelings toward Syaoran. The Sakura Cards are trying to erase Syaoran out of her mind." said Eriol as Sakura cringed at the whole phrase 'got rejected by Syaoran'.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Thank you to my beta, _**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**_! She and I are writing a collab fic called **_I'm in love with my best friend's fiance_** and our penname is _**Sakuranoichigo.**_ Please read and review that story! We would like to know what you think about it! Thank you very much.

Suikahime: Very interesting.

Syaoran: Will someone tell me whats going on.

Eriol: Nope.

Touya: This is getting interesting. I can't wait for the next chapter. (grins)

Sakura: Now, I can go back to Tomoyo-chan's place after the whole thing.

Eriol: Let's hope everything is going to go well.

Suikahime: Well, see you guys in the next chapter! Ja ne.


	6. Sakura's Last day

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you for reviewing on the last chapter! I really enjoy reading them! It encourages me to write a lot. Well, anyways, I accidentally copied chapter four two times and it made a lot of people confused and I'm sorry about that! I still hope you guys enjoyed it!.

Sakura: Ugh..

Tomoyo: Whats wrong?

Sakura: Nothing. Its just that I hate getting bossed around by Touya.

Eriol: Oh. I see your point.

Touya: Suikahime doesn't own CCS or the characters. Just the plot!

* * *

**_Sakura's POV._**

I vaguely remember confessing to someone and had gotten rejected. I know that someone was special to me, but I wonder who it is.

"What do you mean the Sakura Cards are trying to erase Syaoran out of my mind. I never knew him."

"Well, the Cards are already taking affect. You don't even remember who he is, do you?" Eriol replied.

"If she doesn't, she doesn't." Growled Touya.

"Well, anyways, why are you moving to Hong Kong?"

"My father accepted a job at Crystal's University and I need to go with him." I replied with a small smile looking at Eriol.

"We'll miss you after you move tomorrow." Tomoyo said trying not to cry.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. I promise I'll come visit. You should come visit, or at least convince Aunt Sonomi to move in with us and come to my school." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, by the way, what high school are you going to?"

"I'm going to the Magic School over there. Tomoyo-chan, you might develop some kind of magic aslo." I replied.

"Why?"

"Well, 'cause you're always near people who can use magic, and well it might have rubbed off on to you." Said Eriol.

"That is true. But, I highly doubt it. If my mom lets me go to Hong Kong and atten school over there, I will go to a local school. I am content just by being near you, Sakura-chan." Said Tomoyo with a grin.

"I could always transfer into the local school you go to, Tomoyo-chan."

"No, you have to stay in the magic school, after all your magic is STILL getting stronger." Said Tomoyo emphasizing the word still.

"Yeah, after all my dad is also the other reincarnation of Clow. I'm glad that I told Touya and my dad about my magic." I said.

"Well, even if you didn't tell me, I would have known. For your information I have my sixth sense and I can sense the magic." Growled Touya.

"I think thats enough for one coversation for today. We can continue this the next time I am here." I said with a smile.

"Sure, works with me." Said Eriol with a crooked smile.

**_Time Card is not in use. _**

**_Tomoyo's House_**

**_Tomoyo's P.O.V._**

"Hey, sorry that I had to drag Tomoyo-chan like that. I needed to talk about why I'm moving there." Sakura said.

"But, you already gave us the reason why you're moving." Naoko said, as Sakura sweatdropped.

"I did? Oops, I forgot."

"Its ok. So, anyways, we brought Yamazaki-kun and here comes Eriol-kun running down here."

"Hi, Eriol! We thought you'd never come." Yamazaki said.

"Why wouldn't I come for my friend's last day here?" he exclaimed.

"Haha, I guess you're right. Nobody would miss it for Sakura-chan." I teased.

"Hey! What was that suppose to mean!" Sakura said with a grin coming to her face.

"Nothing, Sakura-chan, nothing." I said after we all got our share of laugh.

"Let's get into the house." Eriol suggested, dragging his stuff inside Tomoyo's mansion. The others followed and did the same.

"We'll all sleep in the living room," Chiharu said as she walked next to Yamazaki who had his hand full with his and Chiharu's stuff.

"Sure! We could tell scary stories," Naoko suggested.

"NOO! I don't want to hear scary stories." Sakura said with the 'Afraid Expression' on her face.

"Don't worry." Yamazaki said as we all chuckled.

"Don't laugh! Its not nice to laugh about someone's fear." Sakura said, as she laughed along.

"Ok ok, sorry, Sakura-chan." Everyone chorused.

* * *

_**Syaoran's POV.**_

What does Sakura mean that she doesn't want to see me anymore? I mean, I couldn't help but to reject her at that time. Well, I might as well go to Tomoyo's place and go talk to Sakura. But, she doesn't want to see me, so how will I talk to her then? Ugh, why couldn't I have realized about my feelings for her sooner? After all, Sakura is attractive, smart, and atheletic.

Will she ever forgive me? Probably not. What am I thinking? There is no way she is going to forgive me. She doesn't even remember that I'm her childhood and best friend, for crying out loud!

* * *

_**Sakura's POV.**_

I'm having so much fun with all my best friends! Especially, Tomoyo and Eriol! When was the last time I had so much fun, just laughing and giggling?

"Sakura-chan, look out!" Chiharu yelled out, just when the pillow hit my face.

"Who threw that pillow?" I asked giving a dangerous glare, but not really angry. Yes, we were having a pillow fight.

"Um, I threw that." Eriol said, with a little fear in his eyes.

"Thats it! I'm going to throw the pillow as hard as I can. That pillow hurt me a lot!" I said with a laugh. Everybody could tell that I was having a lot of fun.

"Can we start watching a movie?" Tomoyo asked us as we were in the middle of the fight that we were having.

"Yeah! What movie do you want to watch, Sakura-chan?" asked Naoko.

"Um, how about _Vampire's Suck?,"_ I suggested.

"I heard that was an ok movie." I heard Chiharu say.

"Lets watch it anyway." Naoko said.

* * *

_**Normal POV.**_

By the time the movie ended, it was 2:45 A.M. Sakura and the gang were having a lot of time, they didn't even realize the time.

"I'm off to bed!" Exclaimed Sakura as the girls and Yamazaki followed out except for Tomoyo.

"We need to get them back together." said Tomoyo softly to Eriol.

"I know, but is it even possible?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking the whole time, and I couldn't even come up with any ideas." Tomoyo said.

"Me too, Tomoyo." Eriol said.

"Well, I think we should tell Syaoran where Sakura is going. I mean its only fair, right?"

"No, not yet. I was thinking of telling him, but its better if he doesn't find out just yet." Eriol answered back.

"You're right, not just yet."

"His mother might want him back, and I think he should find out and be surprised when he finds out that Sakura is there." Eriol said with a chuckle.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_How did you guys like it? Was it good? or bad? Please let me know! Oh! And, _**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow **_and I are writing a collab story in our other account,_ **Sakuranoichigo**_, and I am hoping you guys will read and review! We would love any kinds of review to make the story better, but hopefully no flames at all!

Sakura: Yes! That was very fun!

Tomoyo: I wish we could do that more often.

Syaoran: I'm sorry, Sakura.

Sakura: Who are you?

Touya: You really forgot about the gaki, Sakura?

Yukito: Don't call him a gaki.

Touya: But, its true that he is a gaki.


	7. Sakura leaving

_**Author's Note:**_I loved reading all the reviews that I got from last chapter! They really encourage me to write and I hope I get more as I write this story! Well, anyways, lets get on with the story!

Syaoran: Damn, Sakura is leaving and I won't be able to talk to her. That just sucks. (glares at me)

Suikahime: Lawl, that does suck and I'm not going to do anything, but to have her leave you. (just earned another glare from syaoran)

Tomoyo: Poor Li-kun.

Eriol: You'll be able to see her soon, Syaoran.

Syaoran: And how do you know?

Eriol: ... 'Cause I could see the future?

Syaoran: (blushes) Oh yeah. Well, anyways Suikahime doesn't CCS. Clamp does! On with the story.

* * *

_**Sakura's POV.**_

I had a blast last night here and I wish I could just stay and do it agian. I had so many memories that I don't want to leave. I mean all my life I have lived at Tomoeda and I can't just seem to leave here, but I know that I'll be back to visit Touya, Yukito and all my other friends. So it will never truely be a good bye.

I have a feeling that I need to talk to someone but I have no clue who it is. I wonder if its a person who tried to talk to me, but Tomoyo and Eriol told him not to talk to me anymore.

"Sakura-chan," I heard someone say and I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to that person.

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan?" I answered facing her as she hugged me as she cried.

"I'll miss you so much! I promise I'll come visit." Tomoyo said.

"Sakura-chan, this is a gift and a card from us," Eriol said as he gave me a bag that would hold a teddy bear inside.

"Can I read the card?"

"Once you get in the plane, yes." Tomoyo replied.

"Why not now?" I whined.

"Because its very important. There is a lot of pictures in there too," Eriol said. I just noticed that the envelope was fat.

"Fine, I promise. But seriously, I will miss you guys like hell. I don't know what to do." I said clutching on to the stuff they gave me as a farewell present.

"We will too." Naoko and Chiharu chimed.

"We'll be keeping contact, ne?" Yamazaki said as he popped out of no where.

"Yeah, haha we definitely will." I chirped which made everybody laugh, while we heard the announcement to Hong Kong was made.

"Passengers who are boarding the flight to Hong Kong, flight number 15582, please begin boarding now. Thank you. I will now repeat, passengers who are boarding the flight to Hong Kong, flight 15582, please bengin boarding now."

"Sakura-chan! We need to go now," my dad called.

"Ok! I'm coming!" I yelled back as I was giving my last hugs to my friends and my brother before I really left.

"Bye, Kaijuu. I'll miss your stomping on my foot." Touya teased.

"Sakura no KAIJUU!" I yelled back playing along with his tease.

"Sakura... I'll miss you. You need to promise me that you are going to come and visit me sometimes and Yuki also." Touya said as he hugged me.

"Sure sure I'll promise," I said as I hugged him back.

Finally, I turned to Tomoyo, my one and only best friend and cousin.

"Tomoyo-chan, this isn't good bye. I know we haven't been apart, but we can manage," I said as I cried softly into her embrace.

"I know that this isn't good bye, but its just so hard to say bye to you," Tomoyo replied back as she was starting to cry.

"Sakura-chan! We really need to board the plane now!" Dad said.

"OK! I'll be there in a second. Bye Tomoyo-chan," I said as I ran to my dad and waited in line to get into the plane.

_**Tomoyo's POV.**_

Finally, she turned to me, her one and only best friend and cousin.

"Tomoyo-chan, this isn't good bye. I know we haven't been apart, but we can manage," she said as she cried softly into her embrace.

"I know that this isn't good bye, but its just so hard to say bye to you," I replied back as she was starting to cry.

"Sakura-chan! We really need to board the plane now!" her dad said.

"OK! I'll be there in a second. Bye Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said as she ran to her dad and waited in line to get into the plane.

I watched Sakura run to her dad and wait in line. I was just having a hard time. I couldn't just say good bye to her and hardly see her.

"Tomoyo, its ok to cry," Touya and Eriol said together.

"I know. But, Eriol, Touya, I don't know what to do anymore. Its just so sad."

Then I started to sing Tegami by Angela Aki, my favorite artist:

_Haikei kono tegami yondeiru anata wa_  
_Doko de nani wo shiteiru no darou_

_Juugo no boku ni wa dare ni mo hanasenai_  
_Nayami no tane ga aru no desu_

_Mirai no jibun ni atete kaku tegami nara_  
_Kitto sunao ni uchiake rareru darou_

_Ima makesou de nakisou de_  
_Kieteshimaisou na boku wa_  
_Dare no kotoba wo_  
_Shinji arukeba ii no?_  
_Hitotsu shika nai kono mune ga nando mo barabara ni warete_  
_Kurushii naka de ima wo ikiteiru_  
_Ima wo ikiteiru_

_Haikei arigatou juugo no anata ni_  
_Tsutaetai koto ga aru no desu_  
_Jibun to wa nani de doko e mukau beki ka_  
_Toitsuzukereeba mietekuru_

_Areta seishun no umi wa kibishii keredo_  
_Asu no kishibe e to yume no fune yo susume_

_Ima makenai de nakanai de_  
_Kieteshimaisou na toki wa_  
_Jibun no koe wo shinjiaru keba ii no?_  
_Otona no boku mo kizutsuite_  
_Nemurenai yoru wa aru kedo_  
_Nigakute amai ima ikiteiru_

_Jinsei no subete ni imi ga aru kara_  
_Osorezu ni anata no yume wo sodatete_  
_La la la, la la la, la la la_  
_Keep on believing_  
_La la la, la la la, la la la_  
_Keep on believing, keep on believing, keep on believing_

_Makesou de nakisou de_  
_Kieteshimaisou na boku wa_  
_Dare no kotoba wo shinji arukeba ii no?_  
_Aa Makenai de nakanai de_  
_Kieteshimaisou na toki wa_  
_Jibun no koe wo shinjiarukeba ii no_  
_Itsu no jidai mo kanashimi mo_  
_Sakete wa torenai keredo_  
_Egao wo misete ima wo ikite yukou_  
_Ima wo ikite yukou_

_Haikei kono tegami yondeiru anata ga_  
_Shiawase na koto wo negaimasu..._

I cried as I finished my song. I couldn't help it. This song is a song that I'm feeling so much right now and I jst want to cry.

"Tomoyo-chan, don't worry. We all miss her," Naoko said.

"I know, but have you ever lost your best friend that has been together with you for like forever?" I answered back with a cold face.

_**Next few days at school:**_

I never knew that I wasn't going to smile again. Even if my friends and my boyfriend, Eriol, was with me I couldn't bring myself to smile again after Sakura left us to go to Hong Kong for her father's work.

"Tomoyo-chan, we're going to save up our money so you can go to Hong Kong," Rika said, trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks," I replied back trying to smile.

* * *

_**A/N: **_This is the song in Japanese and underneath it, is the translation in English for Tegami for the song above that was sung by Tomoyo. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I love reading the review! They encourage me to keep on reading. Oh, and by the way! I'm writing a fic with my good friend, _**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow, **_on our other account called, _**Sakuranoichigo.**_ The story that we are collabing is _**I fell in love with my best friends fiance**_! Hope you guys read and review for that one as well! Thanks, ja ne! Till next time!

_拝啓 この手紙読んでいるあなたは どこで何をしているのだろう_

_十五の僕には誰にも話せない 悩みの種があるのです_

_未来の自分に宛てて書く手紙なら_

_きっと素直に打ち明けられるだろう_  
_今 負けそうで 泣きそうで 消えてしまいそうな僕は_  
_誰の言葉を信じ歩けばいいの？_  
_ひとつしかないこの胸が何度もばらばらに割れて_  
_苦しい中で今を生きている_  
_今を生きている_

_拝啓 ありがとう 十五のあなたに伝えたい事があるのです_

_自分とは何でどこへ向かうべきか 問い続ければ見えてくる_  
_荒れた青春の海は厳しいけれど_  
_明日の岸辺へと 夢の舟よ進め_  
_今 負けないで 泣かないで 消えてしまいそうな時は_  
_自分の声を信じ歩けばいいの_  
_大人の僕も傷ついて眠れない夜はあるけど_  
_苦くて甘い今を生きている_

_人生の全てに意味があるから 恐れずにあなたの夢を育てて_  
_Keep on beliving_

_負けそうで 泣きそうで 消えてしまいそうな僕は_  
_誰の言葉を信じ歩けばいいの？_

_ああ 負けないで 泣かないで 消えてしまいそうな時は_  
_自分の声を信じ歩けばいいの_  
_いつの時代も悲しみを避けては通れないけれど_  
_笑顔を見せて 今を生きていこう_  
_今を生きていこう_

_拝啓 この手紙読んでいるあなたが_  
_幸せな事を願います_

_Dear you,  
Who's reading this letter  
Where are you and what are you doing now?_

For me who's 15 years old  
There are seeds of worries I can't tell anyone

If it's a letter addressed to my future self,  
Surely I can confide truly to myself

Now, it seems that I'm about to be defeated and cry  
For someone who's seemingly about to disappear  
Whose words should I believe in?  
This one-and-only heart has been broken so many times  
In the midst of this pain, I live the present

Dear you,  
Thank you  
I have something to tell the 15-year-old you

If you continue asking what and where you should be going  
You'll be able to see the answer

The rough seas of youth may be tough  
But row your boat of dreams on  
Towards the shores of tomorrow

Now, please don't be defeated and please don't shed a tear  
During these times when you're seemingly about to disappear  
Just believe in your own voice  
For me as an adult, there are sleepless nights when I'm hurt  
But I'm living the bittersweet present

There's meaning to everything in life  
So build your dreams without fear  
Keep on believing

Seems like I'm about to be defeated and cry  
For someone who's seemingly about to disappear  
Whose words should I believe in?

Please don't be defeated and please don't shed a tear  
During these times when you're seemingly about to disappear  
Just believe in your own voice

No matter era we're in  
There's no running away from sorrow  
So show your smile, and go on living the present  
Go on living the present

Dear you,  
Who's reading this letter  
I wish you happiness


	8. At Hong Kong

**_Author's Note: _**_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It made me think that some people like it and it encourages me to write more!_

Sakura: I kinda like whats going to happen.

Tomoyo: Of coursee.

Syaoran: Well, now I know that she's safe.

Sakura: Nobody cares what you say, Syaoran...

Touya: Suikahime doesn't own CCS

* * *

**_Sakura's POV._**

Once I got into the plane I started getting comfortable in the seat to get ready for the plane to take off to Hong Kong. I was thinking about a lot of stuff after I got on to the plane.

I was thinking how I was leaving all my friends back home, of course in my own world, and started crying silently. I wonder how I'm going to start over again.

"-ra, -kura, SAKURA!" My dad said a little too loudly for the people who were around us to turn around.

"Oh, I'm sorry Daddy. I was in my own world and didn't know that I started crying at all." I said as I was wiping my tears away from my face.

"It's okay to cry if you want to, Sakura. One of my good friends from Hong Kong said that we can stay in her mansion if we wanted to and I decided to take up on her offer with that. Her name is Yelan Li, and she is a very friendly person. She has four daughters and one son."

"Oh, that's cool. Wasn't Li-san best friends with mom," I asked.

"Yes, you can say that. They were really close when they were in high school." My dad replied.

"I can't wait to meet her and her family."

"Oh, I think her son goes to the same school that you just withdrew from, and her daughters are married. They might not be there to meet you when we first arrive but they might come meet you when they have the time," he said as I just nodded.

Soon after the conversation that I had with my dad, I began to sleep. I guess I was tired after what I have gone through. But, the trip to Hong Kong wasn't that far.

**_Fujitaka's POV._**

After I talked to Sakura about staying at Yelan's house, I recall the flashback when I was talking to Yelan a couple of days after she confessed to Syaoran.

_Flashback_

_"Yelan," I said._

_"Yes, Fujitaka?"_

_"I suppose you heard that Sakura confessed to Syaoran. She got rejected by him. I thought you should know, just in case you haven't heard."_

_"Yes, I have heard from Syaoran." Yelan said in a sad voice. "I cared for her like my own daughter from afar, since she has never met me, but I don't know what to do."_

_"From what I have heard, the Sakura Cards are doing an effect on Sakura. The cards are making Sakura forget the feeling she had for Syaoran, and are erasing the memories that she ever knew Syaoran from when she was a little child."_

_"Oh? Is that so? That is sad. I do hope that she remembers him soon."_

_"Yes, we all hope so, Yelan," I answered._

_"I will call Syaoran back for winter break, and see how he reacts to the news, but for now which high school is Sakura-chan going to," she asked me with high authority._

_"Sakura said that she was going to the Magic school there," I said, "and she said that it can really improve her magic and can control it better than when she was here at Tomeda."_

_"Oh? I never knew that," Yelan mumbled, even though she knew that the Magic school in Hong Kong was one of the best._

_"Well, I should get going. I'll be at the airport around 5 PM today, so I was wondering if you or one of your butler's can come pick us up from the airport."_

_"Sure, I'll send my butler Takuto to pick you and Sakura up." She replied._

_"Thank you. Well then, I will see you later. Please pretend that you don't know Sakura. That is my last wish."_

_"Do not worry, I will keep the promise Fujitaka."_

_"Thank you very much Yelan," I replied before I disconnected the phone._

_Flashback end_

Now that we're here at the airport, I gently wake up Sakura.

"Sakura, we're here at Hong Kong's airport," I said while I gently shake her body.

Sakura wakes up and rubs her eyes, to be clear of her surroundings.

"Thank you daddy, for waking me up," she mumbled as we were getting ready to get our stuff and leave the airplane.

"You're welcome, honey," as I said and patted her head.

"I can't wait to go to my school," Sakura said with a high pitched, but low voice.

"And I am glad that you are," I answered

"When does school start for me?"

"As soon as you want to start, they will let you."

"Do they have uniforms like Tomoeda?"

"Yes, they do, but it is optional."

"Cool, I want to see the uniforms, and if it's cute I want to wear it then," Sakura said with wide eyes.

"Sure, whatever you want, sweetie," I replied happily seeing her all excited. "We have Yelan's butler, Takuto picking up us at the gate."

"Then, let's go, daddy," she said.

**_Sakura's POV_**

Yelan's butler will pick us up. I wonder how he's like. Is he nice? Handsome? Honest? But, he'll probably be like in his 30's as I thought as I chuckled to myself.

"So, you ready for your new school," Daddy asked me.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just a little nervous." I answered.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," he encouraged me.

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll be alright."

When we got outside of the gate, we knew who Takuto was right away. He was wearing a suit, but also had his hair a little messy. He had it off to the side. I knew I'll love spending time with him. He seems nice and handsome. But totally not my type.

"You must be Kinomoto Fujitaka-sama and Sakura-sama." Takuto said with a smile that can melt anyone.

"Yes, we are," my dad replied.

We walked for a while until we got to the limousine. It was huge. I feel like a princess now. But, after a short while, we got to the mansion that we are going to stay at. It was huge!

"Daddy! This mansion is so huge! I feel like I can get used to this."

"I'm glad you like it. She will let us use it for as long as we want to, but let's not be a burden."

"Okay! I want to go to my room and unpack. I think I need to take a little shower and a little nap before I meet Yelan."

"Go ahead, Sakura-sama. Your room is on the second floor. Go straight ahead and it's the second door to the right," Takuto said with a gentle voice.

"Thank you, and I have a favor to ask. I want you to call me Sakura." I said firmly.

"Ok then, Sakura… -chan," I hear Takuto say.

"Thank you, well I'll be leaving. I will be down to meet her soon."

"Very well, I will call you and your father when she is down to meet you."

"Then I'll take my leave," I said as I was bringing my luggage to the room when Takuto instructed me.

I got there with no problems, and the room was decorated with a pink wall paper with cherry blossoms on it. I love the room so much! There also was a bed that had cherry blossom blanket and pillow. I'll have to thank Yelan for this later.

There's a bathroom with a shower in my room, so I went and took a quick shower. While I was in the shower, I remembered that I had received a farewell present from my friends. As soon as I was done showering, I changed into a pink tank top and blue jeans.

I looked through all the pictures and in each picture I see, I see a guy standing next to me with his arms around my waist looking really protective. He has messy chocolate hair and amber colored eyes. Was my memory fading away from him? Was the Sakura Cards taking effect? I couldn't remember.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_That's it for now! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please give me reviews and anymore ideas for this story! Oh, and I know I say this before, but _**Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**_, and I are collabing on a fic. The penname is **_Sakuranoichigo_**, and the name of the story is **_I'm In Love With My Best Friend's Fiancée. _**Please read and review.

Sakura: Wow.. Didn't think that it was going to take this long.

Touya: Yeah, I miss you Kaijuu.

Sakura: Sakura no kaijuu.

Suikahime: LAWL


	9. Starting school and the phone call

**_Author's Note: _**I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been having some troubles lately. All the homework, tests, friendships, family problems, and etc. The problems that I'm going to state below has just recently happened.

I've been fighting with a friend of mine since Saturday night. I accidentally called her an idiot in one of my text, her friends thought I was bullying her because she was crying. They were protecting her! I was thinking, 'Why are you in this? Its not your problem, but her and my problem.' They were calling me a bitch and I started crying and my friends were going to protect me from it, but obviously I didn't. Then on Tuesday, one person said that I was spreading rumors about the person I was fighting with and that isn't true at all. My friend had to go yell at that person and I was glad. But, he called her a _**stupid**_ freshman, and that got me pretty upset. But, afterwards, I took my friends to where the person and I was fighting with, and I had my friends talk to her because I couldn't start a conversation, and she gets mad at me for using my friends. I don't get that at all. She uses her friends, I don't get mad, but when I use my friend, she gets mad. I should be the one that should be mad at her for using her friends to protect her and treating her like a little kid. So, I haven't been talking to her since Monday. And because of that, I had another fight with another person, but we made up. I said sorry to him, and he said it was alright. He said I was like pretty damn stubborn for not giving in first.. Which kinda makes me laugh a little.

Another thing, my mom's dad isn't feeling alright. I heard that he was in the hospital. Because he has cancer.. He had this tumor in him for like three weeks, and he started saying that it hurt after three weeks. He's pain tolerant, but he couldn't take it this time and my aunt realized that it wasn't good so she took him to the hospital and he got hospitalized.

I can't seem to concentrate on stuff anymore because of what happened for the last couple of weeks. I'm really sorry for the late update! Also thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter!

* * *

**_Sakura's POV_**

"Sakura! Yelan is here, and I want you to come meet her," I heard my dad say.

"I'm coming! Wait a minute."

_'Should I bring the pictures with me and ask who she is? Or not? I shouldn't.'_

I went out and ran to the first floor from where my dad called me from.

"Hello, I am Sakura Kinomoto. You must be Yelan-san. Thank you for letting us stay here," I say.

She just chuckles, "It's my pleasure, Sakura-chan. You can call me Auntie if you'd like. No formality please."

"Oh, well then thank you very much, Auntie."

"You're welcome," she says and smiles. She comes closer to me and hugs me gently. Now I wonder who her daughters and son are. I'm getting curious.

"Well then. Sakura-chan. When would you like to start school?"

"Um, well, as soon as possible," I answered.

"Then, let us go to the school tomorrow and register tomorrow. You can do whatever you'd after that while your dad here starts his job at Crystal's University."

"Thank you so much! This will be so great!"

"You're welcome. I don't mind going with you, if that's what you want," Yelan added.

"Please do, I won't mind at all," I replied grinning.

"Very well. My butler Takuto and I will go with you and see that you are registered in a good manner," she said with a warm smile.

"Sure. I can't wait."

"I will see you in tomorrow morning. Please be up as soon as you can. If you are, just ring my butler and he will come and tell me that you are awake and ready to go," Yelan said with authority.

The way she said it made me a little scared but I know she won't hurt me at all. I nodded and turned to go to my room to turn in for tomorrow. As soon as I got to my room I fell on the bed and fell asleep right away.

**_Next morning:_**

I feel someone shaking me awake. But, I didn't want to wake up. Still so tiered from yesterday.

"Sakura-chan!" I hear someone say.

"5 more minutes," I mumbled.

But the person just keeps shaking me until I wake up.

"What time?" I ask.

"Its 9:30 AM," someone answered.

"9:30? HOEEE! I was suppose to wake up like 2 hours ago and go to the school to register with Yelan and Takuto!" I yelled at the top of my lung.

"Don't worry Sakura," as a woman's voice said, and I turned around. "I took care of everything."

"Oh, thank you so much, Yelan-san! I am so sorry though. I said I'll wake up really early but I just ended up waking up late. I'm sorry about my sleepiness." I apologized.

"It's ok. I got everything done for you," she replied as she smiled warmly at me, as if she knew all the things about me.

**_Time Skip to November_**

**_Syaoran's POV._**

_'I wonder where Sakura went with her dad. I mean she never has missed school. I'll go ask Tomoyo, but she won't answer me. And Eriol… Well he won't answer me unless Tomoyo would let him. Ugh.. I can't stand this anymore. I really want to see her now. What should I do? Maybe I'll go back to Hong Kong for a while. But, then again, I don't want to be trampled over by my sisters. But, mother might have some clues on where Sakura is. I should go ask, but not now. I need to focus on my studies first.'_

**_Tomoyo's POV_**

_'Even though we've been writing letters to each other I can't help but wonder how Sakura-chan is. It's been a few months since I've seen her. I miss her so much and I want to go to Hong Kong and visit her. I should ask mom and see what she will say about it.'_

I hear the door open to see my mom in my room.

"Tomoyo, what are you thinking about," Sonomi, my mom, said.

"Well, I was thinking of Sakura-chan," I answered.

"Of course you were. You always are. And I don't blame you at all. Would you like to go visit her this winter break?"

"Winter break is a month away. Yes! That will be great."

"Then, is there anyone you would like to take with you?"

"Um, just Eriol."

"Oh, how about that Li kid."

"Who the hell is he? He broke Sakura-chan's heart and I can't forgive him for that," I growled.

"So you still haven't forgiven him. That's a shame. He really is sorry for what he did to Sakura-chan," mom said.

"I know he is, but I'm not going to forgive for what he did to her. When she was sad, I felt like something part of me went missing also," I replied and adding, "What ever you're thinking, it's not going to work. I am not going to invite him to go to Hong Kong with me."

"Oh, how did you know I was trying you to get you to invite Syaoran to go with you to Hong Kong, Sweetie," she replied back sounding disappointed.

"I have my ways," I said with an innocent voice and face.

"Of course you do. Well then, let's have you go contact Sakura saying that you are going to visit her during the holidays this year."

"Ok! I'll go talk to her right now," I said. As soon as she left my room, I got my cell phone out and called her.

"This is Sakura."

"Sakura-chan! Guess what?" I squealed.

"What is it, Tomoyo-chan? Wait.. no let me guess. You're coming here for winter break," she guessed.

"How did you guess? Yes! I'm going and I'm taking Eriol with me. That's great isn't it?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see you again, Tomoyo-chan!"

"So, how is the high school you're going to? Are there cute boys at the school?"

"Um, they're really not my type. Many people have been asking me to date them, but I rejected them all."

"As expected of Sakura-chan not going out with anyone," I murmured.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering why you aren't going out with anyone."

"Well I have some reasons… One is that because I'm afraid that I'll be left alone, two because that person will reject me, I have a feeling someone rejected me, and three because I have a feeling that I should wait for a certain person."

"Oh. I see. Do you have any idea who you are waiting for," I ask.

"Not really, but my heart is trying to tell me that the person was really important to me," she answered back.

"Oh, I see. I hope that person comes to you soon, Saku-chan," I said.

"Yeah I hope so!" Sakura squealed.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well? How was it? Please review and tell me how you liked it! Thank you very much.

And oh! My best friend **_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow _**and I are collabing on a story in an another account. The account name is _**Sakuranoichigo **_and the story is _**I'm in love with my best friend's fiance**_. Please go read and review for that story also! Thanks!

Bye for now


	10. Deciding to come back for winter break

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapters. I am hoping that I get at least **_FIVE _**reviews for each chapters from now on. Thank you! I really appreciate you guys reviewing. I mean everyone likes review on their stories rite?

* * *

**_Sakura's POV_**

After the phone call yesterday with Tomoyo, I went to my classroom to find out that I had, yet again, a lot of love letters inside of my desk.

I sigh and think,_ 'Why are there a lot of love letters? They know that I rejected them once and they do it again. It is a little amusing to watch over and over again.'_

"Sakura-chan," Meiling said in a loud voice for me to hear.

"What is it Meiling?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, since you and I are staying in the same house…" Meiling said trailing off because I interrupted her.

"What do you mean 'you and I are staying in the same house', Mei?" I questioned.

"Well, I'm going to start living with you starting today," she explained to me.

"Oh, I see. What else?"

"Well, since its winter break soon, my aunt said that she'll be having her family home soon for the seasons."

"Oh, I guess that's great." I said with a smile.

"I know! My cousin is coming and he can be jerk sometimes but I hope you're ok with that."

"I'm cool with that. I met so many jerks at school already. I'm used to it," I said laughing it off.

"Oh. Haha, I knew that."

"Of course you did. Well, I'll judge when he comes to visit your family for winter," I teased.

"So, I had a phone call with Tomoyo yesterday, and I heard that you say that you're waiting for someone special. That's why you haven't said yes to any one of those lover letters," Meiling said grinning.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. But I don't know who that is. Maybe I should just say yes to one those guys."

"I guess. If you want to. It is your choice anyways." Meiling replied.

"I suppose it is."

"If you think my cousin is cute, you should ask him to go out with you. I mean you guys look perfect with each other," Meiling said.

"Um, I don't know Mei-chan," I said blushing

"Don't worry! I assure you that he's really nice. He won't hurt you at all. He'll be staying here until classes start again in Japan. I just want to let you know that," said Meiling with a grin on her face.

"Well, I haven't met him. Just because he's cute or anything isn't going to change my mind. He's gonna have to prove to me that he's a worthwhile person, ne?" I questioned.

"Fine. We'll decide when he gets here," she responded back.

"Thank you," I replied back.

**_Back in Japan._**

**_Tomoyo's POV._**

"Eriol!" I said when I found him. And with him was, of course, Li Syaoran who had broken Sakura-chan's heart.

"Hey, sweetie," he responded back to me.

"I need to talk to you alone," I said, still glaring at Li.

"Ok. Syaoran, I'll be back," he said.

"I have really good news!" I said all excited.

"I can tell. You're glowing with happiness right now. What is it? Is it about Sakura-chan?" Eriol had asked.

"Yes! How did you guess! My mom said we can visit her during the winter holidays!"

"Thats cool. You should go. Can I go to?"

"Of course! My mom said I can take who ever I want to take. And I'm just taking you to come with me," I said.

"Oh. How about Syaoran?"

"I'm not going to invite him..." I trailed off.

"I understand. Don't worry about it," Eriol said as he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," I said as I responded back by kissing him.

"Well, we should start getting ready for the trip."

"Yeah, guess so," I said. I was already ready for the trip so I don't have to worry about that.

I should bring something for Sakura and her father.

**_Syaoran's POV_**

Well, its been several months since the last time I saw Sakura. And I still have no clue where she is. Tomo-, I mean Daidouji and Eriol won't tell me where the hell she went to. Since mother has bothered me to come back home for winter break, I might as well go to visit. But that's only if Eriol doesn't have anything and can't stay with me.

"Hey, buddy," Eriol said as he saw me walking down the hall.

"Hey." I responded.

"Thinking about Sakura again I see," Eriol chuckled.

"I can't help it. If I had known earlier that I really cared for her, she wouldn't have been that sad and I would see her everyday..." I said.

"Well, that is true."

"So, you doing anything for the winter break?"

"Yeah, I'm going on a vacation with Tomoyo," Eriol said.

"Oh. Right. Well at least you have her to be with during winter break."

"It is your fault you know."

"I know. And I really regret doing it."

"You better. I mean I treasure her also. But only because she and Tomoyo are cousins," Eriol said, almost shouting.

"Well, if you and Tomoyo are going to go on a vacation, I might as well go to Hong Kong and visit my family."

"Um.. I guess. Go ahead," he said trying to hide something. I could tell from his voice and actions.

"Eriol.. Are you hiding something from me?" I asked my cousin.

"No, why would I need to hide something from you?"

"Because, as soon as I said that, you're trying to run away," I accused him.

"I'm not. I swear!"

"Sure, whatever. I'll see ya later. I need to phone my mom to tell her I'm gonna visit."

As soon as I got home, I called my mom.

"Hello, this is the Li residence," Fanran answered.

"Hey, Fanran. It's Syaoran."

"Oh mi gawd! Is that really you?"

"Yes, it is. Do you need to yell every time I call?" I said a little angry but laughing to myself.

"No, I mean yeah. You hardly call so. . ." she said.

"Well I need to tell mother something, so will you switch with her?"

"I can tell her, if you want that is."

"Yeah, that might be better," I laughed it off.

"So? What is it?"

"I'm coming back for winter break so I want you to tell her," I said.

"You will? Yes. It's been so long since I last saw you. We miss you so much. You should know that by now," she said with a squeal.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Thats it for this chapter! Hope it was good enough for you!

Hope you guys all review! Thanks to my beta, Sakura-chan Master of the Clow!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! I really appreciate the reviews and makes me think that my story is actually worth while to read! You guys are really making me happy.

Thanks to my beta, **_Sakura-chan Master-of the Clow_**. Without her help I would not have gotten this far at all!

* * *

**_Tomoyo's POV_**

I'm so happy I get to go visit Sakura-chan during winter break! I was longing to see her. But I have a bad feeling about something. I should go ask Eriol later about it.

I sighed as I went to class. My class was a disaster without Sakura. Everybody knew it. Without her, the class was all gloomy and sad. But, with her here, everybody would be all cheerful. It would have been better if she was here, but we knew we couldn't let her stay, after all her father needed her to be with him. We're waiting until she comes back to us.

"Tomoyo-chan. You were thinking of Sakura-chan, weren't you?" asked Rika.

"Yeah, I was. Its just that I miss her so much and now I get to visit her at Hong Kong this winter," I replied back.

"YOU ARE! Thats great!"

"I guess. But, its kinda selfish for me to go alone. Don't you think that?"

"Well, I guess, but at least one of us is there to find out how she's doing. Right? You can take a lot of pictures and can show us after you come back. Deal?" asked Naoko.

"Sure, its a deal. I'm so glad that I have you guys as my friends!" I squealed.

"And we're glad that you and Sakura-chan are our friends."

"Mhm. Well, I better get started packing after I get home today."

"Can we come over to help?" Chiharu asked.

"Sure, I'll need all the help I need anyways," I replied.

"Yay!" chorused all my friends with a smile.

**_Sakura's POV_**

I'm glad that Tomoyo-chan is coming over for winter break. I mean I haven't seen her all this time and I feel so lonely.

"Sakura-chan," my dad said.

"Yes, daddy?" I asked him.

"What are you thinking about?" he teased me.

"Daddy! You know exactly what I'm thinking about," I pouted.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you look so cute when you're upset," Fujitaka said as he was laughing.

"It's alright, I understand."

"Ok, good. I invited your brother to come to Hong Kong for winter break."

"Really? YAY! Tomoyo-chan is also coming here for winter break," I said excitedly.

My dad seeing me excited sighed a sigh of relief.

"That's great. Two people that you love dearly are coming here to visit you," my dad said.

"Yup and I'm really glad they are," I responded to his statement.

"So, what should we do when they get here?"

"I don't know just yet. I'll go talk to her on Facebook about it."

"Go ahead. Tell me what they want to do after you find out," he said.

"Sure, I'll see ya later Daddy," I said.

As soon as I logged onto Facebook, I saw that I had a lot of notifications from everybody. Just wow. Just because I don't go... Well it's ok I guess.

I searched for the person I wanted to talk to and started talking to her.

**_Cherry: _**Hey, Tomoyo-chan.

**_Moyo: _**Hey. Whats up?

**_Cherry: _**Nothing much. How about you?

_**Moyo:**_ Nothing so far. I was hoping you'll be on._  
_

_**Cherry:**_ Really? Haha. Same here. I was going to ask you a question.

**_Moyo: _**Seriously? Same here. You can ask first though.

**_Cherry: _**You sure? Ok then. I was gonna ask what you wanted to do when you got here.

**_Moyo: _**We think the same. Anything you want to do I guess. I mean I always have a lot of fun with you so...

**_Cherry: _**Ah, ok then! Hey I heard that Mei-chan's cousin is coming to visit this winter.

**_Moyo: _**Oh? Really? Thats great then! We'll have a lot of fun.

**_Cherry: _**Yup, and also Touya is coming over. He's gonna make fun of me again.

**_Moyo: _**Haha. I can imagine. Touya loves you though. Thats why he can't stop teasing you.

**_Cherry: _**I guess. But he needs to know when to stop.

**_Moyo: _**Why? It's hella amusing. And you know that also.

**_Cherry: _**I guess. Its all good times. I love him. Thats why I forgive him so easily.

**_Moyo: _**Yup. Well, I gotta go hit the bed.

**_Cherry: _**Same here. I'll talk to you later.

I logged off facebook and decided to go to sleep. I told Kero to stop his games and go to sleep too. Of course he didn't listen to me.

**_Next day at School:_**

While I went to school, as usual, Lyle stood by the gate of the Li mansion. He's always there waiting for me there. Kyle is in my class, has chestnut colored hair with chocolate brown hair. His hair is messy but I guess its ok.

"Hey Kyle," I greeted him with a smile.

"Hey." He blushed crimson red when I talked to him.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing. Waiting for you as usual."

"Aha. I know. I just love asking you the same question and stuff," I said as I was laughing. Kyle laughed along with me.

"Um.. I know I ask you the same thing and I get rejected, but will you go out with me?"

"I guess I can give it a go." I replied.

"Really?"

"Sure. But, I'm only going to try if I really want to go out."

"Thats fine! Thank you so much, Sakura!"

"No problem. Do you want to hold hands to school?"

"Yes!" Again he blushed bright red.

Its only a few minutes walk to school so Kyle was frowning when we got there quickly.

"Kyle don't look so down! We'll have lunch and break and we'll even walk home together, ne?"

"Yeah. I guess. I'm glad that we're actually in all the same classes."

"Mhm. But, you need to keep up with your magic."

"I don't want to. Its too much to handle."

"That is true and I can't see how you manage to keep it in hand. I mean even when we have the tests you come in first with out doing anything and I practice and I'm like dead last."

"Thats not true! Your ranked right after me. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Kyle. You're really nice and thats what I like about you," I said.

**_Meilings POV._**

I saw Sakura in the distance with Kyle right at our gates in front of our mansion. I was thinking that he was here to confess to Sakura. I got a little closer, but for not Sakura to see me, and try to hear what they were talking about. And of course, I was right. Kyle was trying to have Sakura go out with him.

Surprisingly, Sakura actually accepted his confession and try to go out with him. Maybe theres a chance for Sakura to get with Syaoran but she just needs a little push and try to go out with another person.

When I got to the gates I called to Sakura:

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just thinking if I could go to school with you."

"Sure. Thank goodness we're all in the same class." Sakura said it with a big smile on her face.

Well I guess thats good. At least she's smiling. Syaoran, I wish you were here to see it on her face right now.

"I don't want to practice my magic," whined Sakura.

"Don't," I replied laughing.

"But, if I don't, I'm going to fail," she complained even more.

"THEN PRACTICE," I yelled. Tears were forming in my eyes because I was laughing to hard. My stomach was also hurting so much.

"How about you? Don't you need to practice also?"

"Well, I've been already trained. Remember that Aunt Yelan had me and Syaoran train our butts off when we were younger?"

"Ahaha... I knew that," Sakura said, clearly embarrassed.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Well thats enough for now! Did you guys enjoy the chapter? Please tell me your ideas. Criticism is allowed but please not to harsh ones! Thank you.

Also please go check my other account with **_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow. _**The penname for the other account is **_Sakuranoichigo _**and the story we are collabing is **_I'm in love with my best friend's fiance._**


	12. Winter Break

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! I really appreciate the reviews and makes me think that my story is actually worth while to read! You guys are really making me happy. Sorry for the late reply. I know it isn't any excuse but I had no idea what to write. And I want to let you guys know that I won't be able to update for two to three weeks because of exams that I'm going to take. I will be back soon! Thank you for taking your time to read this.

Thanks to my beta, **_Sakura-chan Master-of the Clow_**. Without her help I would not have gotten this far.

* * *

**_Sakura's Pov_**

When the last bell rang, I yelled, "It's finally winter break! I can't wait till Tomoyo and my big brother come!"

Kyle just stared at me wide eyed. I guess he's surprised on how I act when the people that I actually care about are coming to visit.

"Ehe.. I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's ok. I rather see you happy. Let's walk home while we talk about it."

"Sure. That's so sweet of you," I said as I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. Well, not surprising.

"So, when are they coming?"

"Tomoyo-chan is coming tomorrow and my brother is coming the day after that."

"Oh, ok. And what time are we gonna pick them up?"

"We're gonna pick them up at 4 PM and 10 AM."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Sure! My friend and brother will be happy to see you," I answered back.

Well, we got to my house and we decided to text each other what time we were meeting to pick them up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kyle."

"Mhm, bye Kura-chan."

I like the way he called me Kura but I kinda wish that he wasn't the one calling me that. I still can't figure out who I'm forgetting. I don't like this feeling at all.

Surprisingly, I tried to finish all my homework today. I just have to practice my magic a little by little. At this I groaned a little. But I was excited so I guess this is all good.

**_Tomoyo's POV_**

Finally, I'm getting on board to see my Sakura-chan. From what I've heard from Mei is that Sakura is going out with a person named Kyle. I wonder what he's like. Or how Touya is going to react when he finds out that his little sister is going out.

"Tomoyo," I heard someone say.

I looked up and it was my mom and friends that dropped me off at the airport.

"Have a good time with her and take a lot of pictures so we know how she is doing, alright?" my mom said.

I nodded to tell her that I would. And little did I know that Syaoran was going also. I'm so happy that Eriol is coming with me though. All through out the plane ride, I bet I'm going to talk with him and keep him awake. I was laughing at that thought.

"Eriol, ready to board the plane?" He nodded to let me know that we can board the plane now.

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I guess I'm going to Hong Kong for winter break. I don't really want to go, but I really don't have a choice do I.

I just sat in my seat thinking about her. About where she is. I'll ask my mom if she knows anything about this stuff. Of course she'll know. She has a big influence everywhere. But what are the chances of her telling me about Sakura.

It's gonna be one hell of a trip to Hong Kong. I just hope that they won't kill me when I get there. If they do... I can't seem to threaten them...

As I was thinking, the plane started to move. I know this, because I jerked a little and hit my head. It took a few hours to get to Hong Kong, but I was finally there for a visit to my family.

"Master Syaoran, would you like to go now?" My butler, Wei, said.

I nodded as we walked out of the airport and got into the limo that was prepared for me by my mother.

As soon as I got home, I went to meet up with mother to tell her that I had gotten home safely. But before I could even reach the room where my mother was said to be, I got tackled by my sisters.

"Xiao Lang! We missed you so much!"

"I did too, but you had to be with your husbands right?" I replied back.

"Yes, but we wanted to meet you. We heard that you were coming here for break so we asked our husbands," answered Fuutie.

I just stared at them, thinking that they were insane. Then at the corner of my eye I saw Eriol. What was he doing here anyway? He didn't have any business here at all.

"Why is Eriol here?"

"Oh, Eriol got here a few hours ago with Tomoyo. They're here to...," Fuutie said but Sheifa put her hand over her mouth.

She was giving Fuutie the 'don't-give-it-away-look' and I caught that.

"What are they here to do?"

"I don't know. We just think something is up only because Eriol and Tomoyo are here. Mother never told us anything. We just came before you did."

"Ah, ok then. You better be right. I'm gonna go meet up with Mother, so I'll see you at dinner later on."

"Ok, at dinner then," said Franran as they gave me hugs before they left.

I ran to go meet Eriol, but he was no where in sight. I swear I saw him there until a minute ago. I shrugged and went to meet Mother in her studies. I knocked her door and I heard a soft "come in."

"Hello, mother."

"Xiao Lang! It is nice to see you again," she said as she came to hug me and I hugged her back.

"It is. I am sorry for not coming to visit. I had a lot on my mind lately."

"So there is. Is it about Sakura, Xiao Lang?"

"Yes. I can't stop thinking about her. Is there anything you know about her?"

"I'm sorry Xiao Lang."

"No thats ok."

**_Sakura's POV_**

We went to go pick up Tomoyo and Eriol from the airport. What I didn't know was that Yelan's son was also coming here, until his mother told me this morning.

"Tomoyo! It's been so long since the last time I saw you!" I ran and hugged her after she got off the plane. She hugged me back.

"Who is the person standing next to you," Tomoyo asked me.

"He's Kyle, my boyfriend," I replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Kyle. I'm Tomoyo and this is my boyfriend, Eriol," she said while gesturing to Eriol.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm glad we met."

We chattered all the way home in the car I came in. After half an hour, we got to the mansion.

Eriol didn't look surprised, I wonder why.

"Tomoyo-chan, this is the house my dad and I are living in."

"Wow. This is so cool!"

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Thats the end of this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it and review! Thanks to my beta, **_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**, I have gotten this far.

I need some ideas so please review or PM me! Thank you.


	13. Syaoran finding out

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! I really appreciate the reviews and makes me think that my story is actually worth while to read! You guys are really making me happy. Sorry for the really late update! I will try to update every week, but I get writer's block sometimes and you know how it goes. Well, here's the next chapter of Revelation and hope you guys like it!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Card Captor Sakura, and if I did, I wouldn't be on fanfic at all. LOL. It belongs to Clamp and it always will.

**_Review Corner:_**

**_mimietgigi_**: Thank you for reading, and yes, he somewhat looks like Syaoran but he has black hair and navy blue eyes. :)

**_neko-chiidesu: _**thank you! and haha i'll try :) now that exams are over i'll be able to update :))

* * *

**_Tomoyo's POV_**

Sakura showed us the house that she was living in and it was huge! Well, not really. Why? I live in one just like it.

"Sakura-chan," I said softly.

"What is it?"

"We all miss you at Tomoeda. They wanted to come."

"Yeah, I know. I'm thinking of moving over there once I'm done training my magic over here."

"But, your magic is already skillful, Kura," Kyle said.

"That is true. I have to agree with Kyle," Eriol said smiling.

"Well, I don't think it is. I need to train more."

"Ah, I see. You should show us your magic," offered Eriol.

"Yeah! You should show them, after all I think its hella good," Kyle said with enthusiasm.

"If you guys say so," Sakura said as she blushed a little.

As Sakura took out her wand, she began to chant: "Key which hides the powers of the stars/dark, reveal your true form before me. I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you under our contract. Release!" As soon as she finished the chant, her wand became the size of a body. She showed us how she can use her magic by making it dark then light again.

"Thats surprising Sakura-chan!" I squealed.

**_Syaoran's POV_**

Well, I finished talking with my mom and I heard some talking and felt a magical presence. I headed to where the talking was and I bumped into...

"Sakura?"

"Do I know you?" She gave me the look with confusion in her eyes and her staff in hand.

"Syaoran?"

"Tomo- I mean Daidouji? And Eriol?"

"Tomoyo, Eriol. Do you know this person?" Sakura asks while she hides behind someone who looks like me.

"Um, yeah. The thing is, he's my cousin and...," Eriol tried to start.

"How does he know me then? I have never met him."

"Sakura, have you really forgotten about me?" I whispered. It was meant for no one to hear, but that guy that was in front of Sakura caught it.

"So she's forgotten about you, is it?" He smirked.

"I'm going to take Sakura away from here," announced Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I think you should too," Eriol said gently.

"Who are you?" I said accusingly to the person in front of Sakura.

"Me? Kyle, Sakura's boyfriend. And who are you?" He smirked. He knows me, but pretend he doesn't know.

"I'm-,"

"Syaoran Li. I know. I'm not that dumb. You have a cousin that also lives here and her name is Meiling Li." He finished off.

Before anything else, Tomoyo dragged Sakura away from here.

**_Sakura's POV_**

"Tomoyo-chan, who is that guy? Do I know him?"

"How do I explain this to you. Lets just say that you knew him, but your cards did something to make you forget about him," Tomoyo answered.

"Oh, I see. Well anyways, lets walk around ne?"

"Sure. Hey, by the way, when is your brother coming?'

"He's coming tomorrow on the 4 o'clock plane."

"He's gonna tease you, calling you kaijuu and stuff," she said as she teased me.

"Tomoyo! Don't tease me! But I guess it's ok. I kinda miss being called kaijuu," I said.

"Well he does love you in his own way. You do know that right?"

"Yeah I do, but you got to understand that its really annoying sometimes," I grumbled.

"Lets go to your room! I want to see it. Besides I want to see Kero-chan."

"Sure, he wants to see you too," I told her happily.

After a few more minutes of walking, we went inside the mansion and started going to the second floor.

"Kero-chan, I'm back. Look whos here with me," I called out as I open the door.

Kero came out from the closet in his temporary form.

"Hey there Tomoyo," he greeted.

"Hey, Kero-chan. I missed you so much, did you know that?"

"Yeah kinda. I mean you always call Sakura and chat with her on facebook and stuff."

**_Eriol's POV_**

"So, why are you here, Eriol." Syaoran asks.

"I'm here to be with Tomoyo, and she's here to visit Sakura."

"Yeah, I can see that, but I don't understand why you or my mom never told me about this before."

"Because we had no need to." I responded.

"And why is that?"

"Cuz you broke her heart?"

"I did not break her heart! I just told her that I didn't like her at that time."

"And what? Now you do? Well, she has Kyle now," I said as I pointed to him.

"I don't fucking care. Kyle, I'm not going to give her up that easily now," he hissed.

"Well, that would be Sakura's decision now, isn't it?" Kyle said.

"No, it isn't. It's my choice and I'm going to make her remember me," Syaoran said as he growled.

"Do whatever you want, Syaoran, but you're not going to get her back. She doesn't even remember who the hell you are," I said coldly.

He was shocked that I even talked to him coldly, but I don't give a damn about that. He treated MY girlfriend's cousin/best friend badly. What did she get to deserve that kind of guy.

"Eriol, I did not deserve that."

"Yeah? You want to try?"

"Li, you are not going to get Sakura back. Understood?" Kyle said.

"Why is that?" I retorted.

"Because she's mine," he answered.

"Whatever," I said as I stomped away from them.

I met up with Kyle again later that day. This time, Syaoran wasn't in the room.

"So, you really like Sakura?"

"Yeah, she's pretty, smart, athletic, and a little dense," he laughed when he said the last part.

"Yeah, thats what I like about Sakura, and so does the rest of her friends back at Japan."

"Wow, I guess, she was pretty popular when you guys were in Japan," he commented.

"Yup, she was. So how is she here," I asked.

"Pretty much the same. She's really popular. Sakura gets asked out everyday, but now that she has me, they don't ask anymore."

"Yeah, but I'm going to warn you now that Syaoran won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"I can tell by the way he acts. Didn't he break her heart when she confessed to him?"

"How did you know that?"

"Magic? I can see anything from the past or the future that has happened in MY life time," he answered.

"Oh, I see. So basically you can see your's, Sakura's, mine?"

"Pretty much it," answered Kyle.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**That is it for this chapter.(: Thanks to my beta, **_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**, who I would not have gotten this far! Please review. I need some ideas for the next chapter. I kinda ran out and I really don't know what to write about anymore... I'm sorry, but I may have to discontinue the story if there is no ideas. If you have any ideas I will give you credit at the beginning of the story! I'll try to come up with an idea, but you never know.


	14. Touya is here!

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! I really appreciate the reviews and makes me think that my story is actually worth while to read! You guys are really making me happy. I will try to update every week, but I get writer's block sometimes and you know how it goes. Well, here's the next chapter of Revelation and hope you guys like it! Also, thank you to my beta, **_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**. She has helped me and if she hadn't, I don't know where I will be.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Card Captor Sakura, and if I did, I wouldn't be on fanfic at all. LOL. It belongs to Clamp and it always will.

**_Review Corner:_**

**_HappyHam: _**Yes, Sakura would probably end up remembering Syaoran, but I really don't know. Stay tuned for it though!

**_Neko-chiidesu: _**I can probably add that in, I'm not sure yet. Thanks for the idea though!

_**Melyss: **_Yes, I would rather be paired up with Kyle, if Syaoran had done that to me also. :) Lets find out in the upcoming stories together.

**_EchizenRyoma: _**We'll have to see and find out don't we :). Hopefully, he'll get her back.

* * *

**_Eriol's POV_**

That was surprising, the thing I've heard that he can do. Kyle I mean. As I was thinking, I started to walk to Sakura's room, with Kyle next to me.

Kyle was just smiling and whistling while we were walking towards her room. After all, Kyle did know where her room was.

**_Syaoran's POV_**

What is SHE doing here? I thought that I would never to see her, but she ends up living at my house here in Hong Kong.

This is getting so frustrated. I went to my room, and it happened to be next to Sakura's room. How do I know that? I heard her voice with Tomoyo's voice chattering away. In a way, I feel like a stalker but I'll let things be. Obviously, Daidouji is staying in Sakura's room and they will be together until they go back and of course, Eriol has his own room at this house.

_**Normal POV**_

"So, Kyle, I want you to see if Tomoyo and I will stay together," Eriol said.

"Eriol, you're the reincarnation of Clow, so you should have the same kind of magic that I have. Clow's magic has a little of everything, so you should know the answer to that," answered Kyle.

"Thats all too true, but it doesn't mean that I have that kind of power," said Eriol in surprise, even though he knew what Kyle said was true.

"Well, you are going to stay with her. And sadly, I won't be able to stay with Sakura. She'll remember Syaoran and will love him."

"I know, but make the use out of this before she remembers. I mean you can't guarantee that your vision is always right."

"That makes me feel better, but my predictions are 100% on the dot, so I can guarantee that she will."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, you know, we can always pull some strings. I mean my cousin had rejected my girlfriend's cousin pretty harshly, and I want to make him jealous," said Eriol with an evil grin.

"How? I like how you're thinking. This will be a good plan, Eriol."

"I know. I have a few plans in mind to get back at Syaoran, and I know how much you care for Sakura. We should do this before she gets her memories of him back." Eriol said with a slight grin.

**_Next day, at the airport:_**

**_Touya's POV_**

Well, I'm off the plane and I see Sakura coming my way with Tomoyo and Eriol right behind her.

"Hey, kaijuu. How are you doing? I miss you." I teased as I went to hug her.

"Sakura NO kaijuu!" Sakura replied playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. How are you anyways?"

"Good, I guess," she answered. Behind her was a guy that I have never seem.

"Hey, Sakura, who's the guy behind you?"

"Oh, haha I forgot about him," she answered with a laugh.

"You forgot Sakura? I feel sad now," the guy behind Sakura said.

"Aha, sorry! Well, how do I say this," she said.

"Get to the point Sakura," I said with a glare.

"He's my boyfriend, Kyle Honda," answered Sakura with a smile. I guess he won't do any harm like that guy did. I growled really loudly just by remembering him.

"Kyle, is it? I'm Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's brother, and please treat her well."

"Thank you and nice to meet you too," he said with a smile on his face while holding hands with Sakura.

Sakura smiled and I was guessing she was happy with him. I heard from Tomoyo that the Sakura cards had made Sakura forget about that Chinese brat and hope that will last for quite a while.

"So how's that stuffed animal that was always with you?"

"Well, you see, the thing is, he tagged along with me," she said with a little embarrassment.

"You still carry it around?" I teased.

"Yeah, got a problem with her carrying me around?" Kero suddenly poked his head out of the bag that Sakura was carrying with her.

"Kero-chan! I told you not to come out until I told you it was safe," Sakura scolded the plushie.

I laughed in response to that. Things never did change for Sakura and the plushy.

"Why are you laughing, Touya?" Sakura growled.

"Because of the fact, that you and that toy never change," I answered back with a goofy grin on my face.

"Whatever," she said. We went to the car that she came with.

We got to the mansion safely, and I met with dad. I know that this is the brat's house. Why I know that? Because dad told me before we told Sakura about the job. What I didn't know was that he was here to visit his family.

**_Sakura's POV_**

Touya seemed that he was deep in thinking. I was getting a little uncomfortable, so I started to talk to him.

"Touya, there was this one kid saying that he knows me and I was surprised," I stated. I waited for his response, and once I said it, he jerked his head towards me.

"Say what? I bet who he is. What did he look like?" He questions me.

"Well, he has brown chocolate hair that's messy and amber eyes. He's kind of muscular and yeah," I said as I tried to describe him.

"That brat is here," murmured Touya.

"What did he do?"

"He broke your heart thats what," he answered with a gruff.

"Ah. I don't remember that, and I'm happy with Kyle."

We walked a few more minutes and I showed him around the mansion, including his room. His room was to the left of mine. I wonder who's room is to the right of mine. But then again, I didn't want to snoop around so I decided that I didn't need to know about it.

We met up with Tomoyo and Eriol in my room. I guess that they were waiting for me to come back with Touya.

"Hey Touya." Tomoyo greeted.

"Long time no see, Tomoyo," Touya greeted his cousin.

"I've missed you so much!"

"So did I, and we'll be able to hang out till school starts again."

Tomoyo began to sing:

Mou daijoubu shinpai nai to nakisou na watashi no soba de  
itsumo kawaranai egao de sasayaite kureta  
mada mada mada yareru yo datte itsu demo kagayaiteru  
toki ni wa isogisugite miushinau koto mo aru yo shikatanai  
zutto mimamotte iru karatte egao de  
itsumo no you ni dakishimeta  
anata no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou  
arigatou arigatou Best Friend

Konna ni takusan no shiawase kanjiru toki wa shunkan de  
koko ni iru subete no nakama kara saikou no purezento  
mada mada mada yareru yo datte itsu demo minna soba ni iru  
kitto ima koko de yari togerareru koto sonna koto mo chikara nikawaru  
zutto mimamotte iru karatte egao de  
itsumo no you ni dakishimeta  
minna no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou  
arigatou arigatou Best Friend

Toki ni wa isogisugite miushinau koto mo aru yo shikatanai  
zutto mimamotte iru karatte egao de  
itsumo no you ni dakishimeta  
anata no egao ni nando tasukerareta darou  
arigatou arigatou Best Friend

Zutto zutto zutto Best Friend

I think she was able to sing that because we were finally able to see each other after I left to come to Hong Kong to study with my father working here. She has such beautiful voice.

"Tomoyo-chan! That was good! I loved it!" I screamed.

"Thanks," said Tomoyo with a blush.

"You could have said that with a little less screaming. It's going to damage my ear and I'm going to go deaf," said Touya.

"Sorry about that," I replied with a cheeky grin.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Well, thats it for this chapter. I will put the translation of this song called **Best Friend** in English. Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me on how I can be better. But, please, try not to be harsh on me! I'm really trying and I can't help it sometimes. Well, thank you though! Your reviews help me keep going to write more chapters. :) I love you guys! I gotta go now and I'll see you guys next chapter.

English Version:

I don't have to worry anymore, cause you will be by my side when I cry  
You always smile at me  
I am blessed because you always shine before me  
Things that we have missed hastily at time, that's the way it is  
Faces that always being looked at  
Forever hugging each other  
Your smile has helped me endless time, you know  
Thank you thank you Best Friend

These plenty happiness that I felt at this moment  
All the friends that I have here, you the best present  
I am blessed because you always be by our side  
Surely things that I have accomplished here, those things too give me strength (change to strength)  
Faces that always being looked at  
Forever hugging each other  
All of your smile has helped me endless time, you know  
Thank you thank you Best Friend

Things that we have missed hastily at time, that's the way it is  
Faces that always being looked at  
Forever hugging each other  
Your smile has helped me endless time, you know  
Thank you thank you Best Friend

Always always always my Best Friend


	15. Revenge on Syao

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! I really appreciate the reviews and makes me think that my story is actually worth while to read! You guys are really making me happy. I will try to update every week, but I get writer's block sometimes and you know how it goes. Well, here's the next chapter of Revelation and hope you guys like it! Also, thank you to my beta, **_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**. She has helped me and if she hadn't, I don't know where I will be.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Card Captor Sakura, and if I did, I wouldn't be on fanfic at all. LOL. It belongs to Clamp and it always will.

**_Review Corner:_**

**_HappyHam: _**Thanks :) Yeah, it was cruel of Sakura to do it but I had no other choice to do it. If you know what I mean.

**_ShanaSakuraGal: _**Thank you for the review on chapter 13 :) I'll try not to discontinue it. And thanks for the ideas! It will help me with the future chapters, if I know how to put it in here that is. And thanks for the review last chapter :) hope u keep reading it and keep me inspired and stuff. love ya :)

* * *

_**Sakura's POV**_

I feel so happy now that Tomoyo, Eriol, and Touya are here with me. We can hang out for a couple of weeks before school actually starts again. I texted Kyle to just talk to him.

_Hey Kyle. :)_

Hey, Kura. Glad to see you're happy, Came the reply from Kyle.

_You can tell even through texting?"_

Yeah, or the fact that I've known you for a couple of years.

_Aha, I guess thats true also._

So whats up?

_Nothing much. Just happy with the fact that my best friend and my brother is here to visit._

Yeah, I would be happy also, if I were in your place.

_So, how about you?_

Nothing much. I was going to text you, when my phone buzzed.

_Oh, haha. Cool. Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, Kyle._

Okay. Good night.

So, I ended the conversation with Kyle, and went downstairs to talk with Touya and Tomoyo. I found them in the living room.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to hope she doesn't remember him," Touya whispered to her.

"I do too, but she's going to. Her cards effect won't hold for that much longer," she replied.

"What do you mean that you hope I don't remember him? Who are you talking about? What about my cards?" I asked as I stepped out of the shadows.

"Its nothing, Sakura," said Touya.

"Oh really? Then I'll go ask Eriol."

"Ugh, fine. We really can't keep anything away from you now, can we," said Tomoyo.

"So, we were talking about that Chinese brat."

"Ah. And what about my cards?"

"You're cards made you forget about Li-kun," said Tomoyo.

"Oh, thanks. I don't think I'll remember him anytime soon and I really don't mind," I replied.

"Good, you should stick with Kyle. He's better than that brat." Touya growled.

"What ever you say, Touya," I teased.

* * *

**_Syaoran's POV_**

I overheard what they were saying. I guess it was the Sakura Card's effect. I'm going to have to make her remember me. But, how? This is going to be really hard.

"Eriol, I want Sakura to be with me."

"Yeah. I know that. But how?" He growled.

"I don't know, genius."

"Well, I'm not going to help you. I got to go now," he said.

"Yeah? To where?"

"I'm meeting up with Tomoyo."

"Fine, just leave your cousin to suffering."

"Not my fault. Its yours."

Eriol left, and I know he's up to something. I'm damn curious now.

**_Eriol's POV_**

I know I said I was going to meet up with Tomoyo, but I went to Kyle's place instead. Yes, I know where he lives. I know what you're thinking and no, I'm not a freaking stalker.

When I got there, Kyle was already at the door to open it up for me. Not a surprise, knowing what he can do.

"Sup?"

"Nothing much. I came over here so we can think of a plan."

"Sure, but I'm kinda stumped," he said.

"Well, we can always have you take Sakura to somewhere that's really romantic."

"Yeah," said Kyle with a smile.

"And you could take her to the beach after that. Good idea or no?"

"A good one. I think," he said. I laughed at his word choices.

"What else," I said as I was thinking.

"Take her to an amusement parks. I know that she likes to have a lot of fun, so I'll take her to one."

"Brilliant idea, Kyle. Ride the ferris wheel. Keep on doing that for a couple of days. One day you could go to the amusement park and the next day take her to somewhere romantic and then to the beach after dinner."

"Fine by me. We can put this into plan this Saturday."

"Sure. Text her later."

"Yeah. So anyways, what's Syaoran like?"

"As you can see, he's a jerk. He's arrogant and never thinks about other people. Always about himself. Thats what I hate about him."

"Oh, yeah. I can tell at least that much. And so far, I don't like him."

"You remind me of Sakura's brother a lot," I chuckled.

"Haha really? I'll take that as a compliment."

**_Kyle's POV_**

Eriol and I talked a lot and I learnt a lot about Syaoran and Sakura. I found out that they have been childhood friends. But then again, I don't really need to ask because of the magic that I have. Remembering what we talked about, I started to text Sakura about the date.

Hey Sakura. :)

_Hey Kyle. Whats up?_

I want to take you out on Saturday and Sunday.

_Sure. To where?_

So on Saturday, I want to take you to the amusement park, and on Sunday to the beach or somewhere and have dinner.

_Sure. :) Text me the time._

Around 10 :)

_Kay! At the train station then?_

Yup.

_Kay~. I'll talk to you later then._

I ended my texting with her there. Now for my revenge on Syaoran.

_**Sakura's POV**_

When I finished texting Kyle, I ran to find Tomoyo. I found her in my room talking to Kero.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"Kyle just asked me to go on a date with him this weekend. Both days also. Woops, sorry, I forgot that you guys were here too." I sheepily said.

"Haha, thats great! Now I can dress you up in the clothes that I brought. And its ok. Eriol and I have something planned." Tomoyo said as she grinned. Uh oh. I don't like this feeling.

**_Tomoyo's POV_**

Eriol told me everything before Sakura just came bursting in and, of course, I'm in this plan. All we got to do is drag Syaoran out to the ground. Of course, Eriol and I are going to follow Sakura secretly. Kyle knows that we are so it's all good.

**_Sakura's POV_**

When Tomoyo has gotten that evil grin on her lips, it means that you're in big trouble with her fashions. Not that I'm not happy with it or anything, its just that she goes overboard with the hair and the make up and the clothes and stuff.

Well, thats Tomoyo-chan for you I guess. I sighed, knowing that I had lost already. She grinned.

"So, do you have anything on mind for this weekend's date?" I asked meekly.

"Yes, and I'm not going to show you until this weekend. You're just going to have to wait."

Well then, I don't have to worry about my appearance. I feel bad leaving her though. After all I did promise that we were going to hang out together this break.

Wakara nai What can I try  
Zutto itai no ni  
Dono kurai Don't wanna cry  
Inoru shika nai  
Anata wo itoshiku kanjiteru hibi  
I know I must be strong  
Toki ga tomaru nara...

Anata to sugosu Final days  
Kazoetara, ato wazuka da ne  
Just like a dream ryuusei no you ni  
Kiechau mono ja nai deshou

Kujike sou ni naru kokoro  
Dakedo I hide away  
Tsuyogattari, uso wo tsuitari  
Baby, I'm so sorry  
Soba ni itemo hanarete mo  
Kawara nai baby  
Itsumo Thank you... From my heart

Anata no egao wo zutto dakishimetai  
Oh baby negai ga kanai masu you ni  
So here we are itsudemo wasure nai omoi  
I know I must be strong  
Mata aeru hi made

Kyou mo ashita mo takaramono  
Yozora no seiza no you I know  
Omoide wo tsunaide mitara  
I'm not alone kore ga saigo ja nai

Tsuyoi kizuna ima aru kara  
Futari de we ride the wave  
Kodou no RIZUMU kokyuu mo hitotsu  
Make my dreams a reality  
Kakegae no nai onaji omoi  
Yakusoku wa Baby  
Mune ni it's deep within my heart

Wakara nai What can I try  
Zutto itai no ni  
Dono kurai Don't wanna cry  
Inoru shika nai  
Anata wo itoshiku kanjiteru hibi  
I know I must be strong  
Toki ga tomaru nara...

Being more true to myself  
Ima shika ie nai koto ima dakara ieru koto  
Taisetsu na hito ni kimochi wo tsutae you

Wakara nai What can I try  
Zutto itai no ni  
Dono kurai Don't wanna cry  
Inoru shika nai  
Anata wo itoshiku kanjiteru hibi  
I know I must be strong  
Toki ga tomaru nara...

Anata no egao wo zutto dakishimetai  
Oh baby negai ga kanai masu you ni  
So here we are itsudemo wasure nai omoi  
I know I must be strong  
Mata aeru hi made

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Hey! Please review. :) You know how much I LOVE reviews! It keeps me fueling and stuff.

By the way, I know some people are hoping for longer chapters and stuff, I am trying! My goal is at least 2,000 words total, but I'm not sure if I can do it. I will do it though! Oh, by the way, I'm going to put a lot of songs in this story, so if you have any good songs that will fit into this story, please leave a review.

If you want the translation for the song up above please go to:

scroll down a bit and u'll find it :) or if you want to hear the song listen to:

.com/user/flappydawn?feature=mhum#p/f/3/zuHTSjBZelE or please check out my youtube name: flappy dawn. I have no videos that I've made but I have favorited some songs that I like that I always listen to and yeah.

Bye!


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! I really appreciate the reviews and makes me think that my story is actually worth while to read! You guys are really making me happy. I will try to update every week, but I get writer's block sometimes and you know how it goes. Well, here's the next chapter of Revelation and hope you guys like it! Also, thank you to my beta, **_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**. She has helped me and if she hadn't, I don't know where I will be. And also, I have changed my name to **The Kookie Monster**. Hopefully no one has that and if anyone does, please review and leave a suggestion for a pen name :).

By the way, my goal is to have at least 5 reviews per chapter :)

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Card Captor Sakura, and if I did, I wouldn't be on fanfic at all. LOL. It belongs to Clamp and it always will.

**_Review Corner:_**

**_HappyHam: _**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to read it.

**_Summer Breeze: _**Thank you for reading and yes. I was meaning to change it and I have. Hope you like the new name.

I am going to put this story as Hiatisu (is that how you spell it?) because I have a writer's block and I can't think of anymore things for this story. I will come back again when I have more inspiration for this story. I promise I will come back and will not leave it unfinished.

And please please please go to my profile. I want to let you know that I am not plagerizing anything but only changed my name


	17. The plan

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! I really appreciate the reviews and makes me think that my story is actually worth while to read! You guys are really making me happy. I will try to update every week, but I get writer's block sometimes and you know how it goes. Well, here's the next chapter of Revelation and hope you guys like it! Also, thank you to my beta, **_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**. She has helped me and if she hadn't, I don't know where I will be. And also, I have changed my name to **The Kookie Monster**. Hopefully no one has that and if anyone does, please review and leave a suggestion for a pen name :).

By the way, my goal is to have at least 5 reviews per chapter :)

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Card Captor Sakura, and if I did, I wouldn't be on fanfic at all. LOL. It belongs to Clamp and it always will.

**_Author's Note (again): _**HELLO :) I'm back after the long break. I'm so sorry for not updating the next chapter. I didn't know what to right. But anyways on to the story now.

* * *

**_Tomoyo's POV_**

Well, now I can dress Sakura in really cute clothes and I can't wait! This is what I was waiting for. And here I am getting the reward for waiting so long! Let me see. So on Saturday, Sakura and Kyle are going to go to the amusement park. Hmm... Sakura-chan can wear a pink tank top and a blue skirt that day. And on Sunday, she will wear the white one-piece to the beach and have a romantic dinner.

It's all set. Now for the plan.

"Eriol, how are we going to have Syaoran see them?"

"That's a very good question. I'm not really sure yet, but we can ask him to come with us to the amusement park on Saturday."

"Ohhh, I like that idea. I wanted to go to the amusement park so this will be a good chance too!"

"And besides, this is his home country and he does know it better than us. He can show us around and then take us to that amusement park when they are going into it. Good plan or what?"

"I absolutely love the idea, Eriol!"

"What idea?" We both turned around to see Sakura and Syaoran together.

"Yeah, what idea?" Sakura echoed.

"N-nothing," Eriol said.

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"Because I got startled when someone came and talked behind me."

"I'm sorry, but we did knock before we came into this room. Didn't we?"

"Well, I have to go see Kyle now. Bye!"

Syaoran just stared at her while she disappeared. He really looked like he was regretted it, but he's going to have to handle it a little more longer.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran," I whispered. Syaoran caught that.

"What are you sorry for, Tomoyo?"

"Oh, nothing."

"If you say so."

Now I was giving Eriol the help-me look, and he finally understood the message.

"Hey, Tomoyo. I'm going to leave. I'll see you later. Syaoran lets go talk to your mom. She told me to come with you to her studies."

"Alright. Bye Tomoyo."

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"Did my mother say why she wanted to see us?" I asked my cousin.

"Oh, I made that up. Tomoyo needed to be alone for a while."

"You bastard!"

"No, I'm not. You're the bastard."

"Why am I the fucking bastard?"

"Think about it moron."

"Whatever."

How would I know why Tomoyo needed to be alone. Probably because what I did to Sakura when we were in Japan. But its all over. I mean she's with Kyle now and she seems so happy. But I got to get her back somehow. And I'm going to have to figure out on how to do that.

"Hey, Eriol. I need your help."

"Depending on what it is, I'll do it."

"It's about Sakura."

"No can do. I can't do it."

"Why?"

"Its not my problem. It's yours. I'm not helping you fix that problem. Fix it on your own."

And at that Eriol leaves me.

"Now what the fuck am I suppose to do when I don't have anyone to help me with this big fucking problem? Oh wait... It's my fault that this even started in the first place."

**_Sakura's POV_**

Kyle and I are hanging out at my house. Well actually he's tutoring me in math and just staying to look at my magic. I mean I don't suck at magic but I'm not good at it either and he's the best magician at our school.

"Thanks Kyle for staying with me to practice my magic."

"No problem Kura. I'm always here for you alright?"

"Aw! You're so sweet! I'm glad I have you and no one else does."

"You're so selfish Kura-chan," he teased.

And of course being me, I was dense and naive and I blushed.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time! I know this chapter is short but please, bear with me! I will try to make my chapters longer but I am also very busy with school. But don't worry! I don't think this story will end any time soon :). Probably about 5 to 10 more chapters!

Thanks to my beta that I mentioned in my previous author's note!


	18. Date

**_Author's Note: _**Hello :D. I am very disappointed. No one reviewed for the last chapter and I'm wondering if no one liked it. Please please review to the story so I know what I can fix. And thanks to my wonderful friend and beta, **_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_**! Because of her I have gotten this far.

* * *

**_Kyle's POV_**

After I had planned everything out with Eriol, I was all set to bring Sakura on the date this weekend. I was going to have to trust Eriol to "bring" Li to the date and have him see. I want to see him suffer like he had Sakura suffer.

I went to the Li mansion to see Sakura, and also to see Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Hey, Sakura!" I said as soon as I saw her running towards me.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my girlfriend?" I teased.

"You know I didn't mean it that way," she pouted.

"Ha ha. I'm sorry, sweetie."

She gave me her biggest smile.

"I forgive you!"

"So, I can't wait until the date this weekend."

"Me too! Thanks for taking me out on both weekends. But I feel bad that I'm leaving my best friends and my brother alone in the house."

"Don't worry about them. Ha ha, they'll have their own way of having fun, won't they?"

"Yes, we are. Don't worry about us, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said giving me the don't-give it-way look.

"Sure? Because I said I was going to spend some time with you over break and I feel like I'm not."

"Kura... I'm making your clothes and I'm happy as it is with that."

Sakura let it be as that and all of us walked to the garden. We were going to stroll around the neighbor hood and go to the park.

As soon as we got to the park, Sakura started practicing her magic. I'm impressed with that, her magic is getting better, maybe better than mine.

"Sakura, you're getting better at you magic," complimented Eriol with a smile.

"Thanks, but its not a match for yours or Kyle's magic yet."

"Don't worry about it. You will surpass us."

With that Sakura gave the most awarding smile to all of us. Her eyes sparkled and that's what I love about her.

**_~Saturday~ Sakura's POV_**

It's finally Saturday, and I'm going to the amusement park with Kyle! I'm so excited. I wish Tomoyo-chan could have gone with us. I hope she isn't scheming anything on this date. But then again, its Tomoyo-chan.

I heard my cell ring and it was a text from Kyle.

_You up yet, Kura? -_Kyle

Just got up! :D -Kura

_Sweet. I'll come pick you up right now. _-Kyle

Thanks! You're so sweet. 3 -Sakura

_I know I'm sweet. ha ha -_Kyle

Typical Kyle. He always knows what to say. I got dressed in what Tomoyo-chan prepared for me and I went downstairs to have breakfast with my dad and my dad's friend. The person with the messy chestnut hair is also there. And he keeps staring at me.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Mrs. Li asked.

"I have a date with my boyfriend! Going to the amusement park." I exclaimed.

"SA-KU-RA! You have a what?" My brother growled.

"A boyfriend. Got a problem with that?" I retorted.

"Now, now, Touya, she's old enough to have a boyfriend. She's not a little kid anymore." My dad reasoned with him.

"I also have plans to go somewhere with To-," Syaoran said.

"Don't call her by her name. Call her Daidouji." growled Touya.

"Alright, with Daidouji and Eriol."

"To where?"

"I have no freaking clue yet."

After breakfast was done, I heard the doorbell ring and I went straight to the door. Kyle was standing there and he looked so handsome!

I took him to my brother and told him:

"Touya, this is Kyle. Kyle this is my brother, Touya."

"Nice to meet you, Touya," he said with a smile.

"Don't you go messing with my little sister's heart. Understood that?"

"Yes, I do. And I know who you're referring too," he said with a smirk. I just looked at them all confused. I had no clue what was going on.

"Good, I think I can trust you then."

"Thank you, sir." And at that, Kyle and I left to go to the amusement park.

**_Tomoyo's POV_**

Eriol and I came down as Sakura and Kyle were leaving for the amusement park. We greeted each other and we let them go and have their fun.

"Syaoran, can you take us to an amusement park?" I asked nicely as possible.

"If it's an amusement park, why don't you have Eriol take you. He knows Hong Kong as much as I do."

"You promised us you'll take us somewhere."

"But-," he started but cut off by his mother.

"Is that true, Syaoran? A Li must always keep his promise to other people." Yelan glared at her son until he agreed to come.

"Then, please allow me to take you to the amusement park."

My eyes were glowing with this victory. I'm pleased with this plan and I hope he really regrets doing this to Sakura-chan back in Japan.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**I'm sorry for the short chappie if it was to short. I hope you will review! I felt sad when no one reviewed my last chapter. But anyways, I'm running out of ideas for the next chapters and I need some readers to give me some ideas for the upcoming chapters. If you do, I'll give special credits :D.

Once again, thank you for reading the story and PLEASE review. I said the MAGIC word!


	19. Amusement Park

**_Author's Note: _**Hello :D. Thank you for the reviews. And HappyHam, I will try to add another character, I'm not sure. But, what if Sakura doesn't leave Kyle?

* * *

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I groaned as my mother said that I had to take them out. I mean I did say that I was going to take them, but Eriol knows where these things are. He has been to Hong Kong many times. And as soon as we got out of the house, we saw somebody near the gate. It was Megumi, my cousin. She had the hugest crush on me and I got annoyed really easily at her. But, I do have a plan. If Sakura doesn't remember me, I'll just have to use someone to make her jealous of me. And I know that Eriol and his girlfriend are up to something, so I'll add a twist of my own.

"Hey, Megumi," I said as we got near the gate.

"SYAO! I missed you so much!" She said as she ran towards me.

I let her hug me. I guess she's that happy to see me.

"Why are you here?"

"Winter break."

She nodded as she gave me another hug.

"Do you want to come with us to the amusement park?"

"Sure! I'd love too."

I looked around to Eriol and Tomoyo and they were gaping. Their mouths were opening and closing like a goldfish.

"Syaoran, how can you fucking do that?"

"I don't know. You guys are scheming something also. Because I know you know Eriol knows his way around Hong Kong."

**Tomoyo's POV**

After Syaoran said that, we let it be. We just went to the amusement park and he brought that girl to try to make Sakura jealous. But I don't get how she's going to get jealous if she doesn't remember him.

"Eriol, is he stupid or something?" I whispered.

"I heard that," said Syaoran.

"You can say he's really stupid. I know what you're talking about. And personally, I don't think its going to work also," Eriol said in a loud voice.

"Whats not going to work?" The girl asked.

We ignored the question and we got to the amusement park. Right away we saw Sakura and Kyle. And of course, we didn't let them see us.

I guess Syaoran also saw Sakura and Kyle together because he was starting to glare at Kyle for holding onto Sakura as they walked.

We walked for a while, and a voice came up behind me when I wasn't looking.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Kyaa," I yelled.

"Moyo-chan. It's me, Sakura," she said.

I looked around and it was Sakura.

"I didn't know you guys came also," she said with a smile on her face. It was evident that she was happy to see me and she had fulfilled her promise to me and Eriol.

"We just came, didn't we Eriol and Li?"

"Yeah, we just came."

Syaoran was glaring at Kyle's hands around Sakura's waist.

"Syao, who are they?" Megumi asked Syaoran, looking at Sakura and Kyle

"This is Kinomoto and Ky-," started Syaoran.

**Syaoran's POV**

"Um, why is that person called Syaoran here, Kyle?" Sakura asked.

With that question asked, that hurt me a lot. It made me sad when she asked why I was here and I was trying to make her jealous because I was with another girl.

"I don't know, sweetie. I wonder why," Of course Kyle knew what was going on, along with Eriol and Tomoyo. But they weren't going to say it to Sakura. That made me mad and I just wanted to hit him. He shouldn't be the one near Sakura. It should be me. But what can I do about it now? It's my fault that Sakura doesn't remember me.

"Oh, okay. Lets go on the roller coaster!" Sakura said with a bright smile and big enthusiasm.

"Seriously? You know I can't handle them at all," Kyle said with a groan.

"I'll be right next to you the whole time." She said with giving him the puppy dog eyes to him. That made me really jealous.

**Sakura's POV**

Kyle and I went to the roller coaster with the rest of the people. And I wonder why that guy is here. This is all kind of confusing. But coming to the amusement park, well to the roller coaster, I'm remembering some stuff.

I remember that Syaoran didn't like roller coasters either. He would always complain but always rode them with me because I gave him the puppy dog eyes. Well, that might be my imagination, but am I really starting to remember him?

"Kyle, I think I'm starting to remember who he is. What if my feelings for you change?"

"Sakura. Don't worry about the future. If you do, don't worry. I will always love you and want you to be happy. If you love him, go to him. I will always be here for you."

"Thank you Kyle! That's one of the best things about you! I can always talk to you about things that I need help on." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I felt someone was watching us. And I turned around to see that Tomoyo chan was video taping us and I was really embarrassed.

"Tomoyo-chan! What did I tell you about video recording me?"

"That I couldn't do it anymore."

"Why are you doing it then?"

"Because you're cute?"

"Ugh, fine I'll let it go this time, but the next time you do it. . ." I threatened.

"Sakura, they're here for the winter break. Let her do it," Kyle tried reasoning out.

"Alright then. You're lucky that Kyle had a reason for it."

"Thanks Kyle."

"No problem."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Sorry for the long wait. I do not think I will be continuing with this story anymore. I have a few stories I am writing now and I don't think I can handle this one right now. I know that is not good for me to do even though this is not even a done story. But, if I ever come back to this story, please read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Author's Note: _**Dang. I got one review last chapter. I was hoping to get a few more reviews because I'm so close to get 100 reviews. Man I'm really disappointed by that. Well, I hope I get those few reviews to make it at least a 100 :). Please do read and review the story. I would really appreciate that. I know we just started summer break and all, but I will not be updating as school comes (probably) because I will be a Junior and I will have to take SAT's and I will need to decide what college to go to and I need to maintain a very good GPA in order to go. And if I want to do that, I will not be able to come on to the internet as often as I used to do it.

* * *

**_Tomoyo's POV_**

Well, everything was going to plan except the fact that Syaoran brought someone with us and Sakura catching up to us. When I heard her call me, I was pretty surprised. I guess it was my fault for not being cautious. I guess we're going to have to be cautious tomorrow when Sakura goes with Kyle to the beach to have a "romantic" date. I can't wait to see Syaoran get really jealous.

"Moyo-chan."

I looked up and I saw that it was Sakura talking to me.

"Yes, Kura?" I said with a smile.

"I know you have something in mind for tomorrow."

I started playing dumb and said, "What are you you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Sakura said with a cute pout.

"Apparently I don't know, sweetie," I teased.

"TOMOYO!"

I just love the fact that she gets flustered really easily. One of the many qualities that I love about her. But she sure is dense when feelings are toward her. I just let out a sigh and started walking back to the house. Yes, we were still at the amusement park, and I guess all of us got tiered. We were just sitting at a table at the cafe that the amusement had.

**_Sakura's POV_**

We were all too tired, so we sat at the table at the cafe that the amusement park had. All of a sudden my phone rang out loud. I picked it up and saw the name.

Touya was calling me. Overprotective much? I guess so.

"Hello. Sakura speaking."

"Kaijuu. Where the hell are you right now."

Ugh. I hate it when he calls me that. I'm not a little kid anymore.

"What are you, my mother?" I questioned him.

I heard him snap from the other end when I asked him that. Crap. That was the wrong move.

"I'm walking home with Tomoyo-chan. Happy?"

I guess he calmed down after that because I heard a small "okay" before the phone went dead.

Jeez. An overprotective brother is what I really need right now. NOT.

When I got home to the Li mansion I went straight to my room and plopped onto my bed. I was really tiered from the amusement park and I needed to rest from all the fun we had. And I also need to get ready for the date tomorrow.

Since we're going to the beach, I wonder what we're going to do. I should text Kyle about it.

_'Hey Kyle. What are we going to do at the beach tomorrow?' -S_

'Well, we're going to be spending the whole day tomorrow, so bring your swim wear.' -K

_'Alright. I'll do that. You have anything in mind for the beach?' -S_

'I was thinking we can invite your brother, Tomoyo, Eriol, and his idiotic cousin.' -K

_'Sounds fun. Pick us up at 8:45?' -S_

'Yup. I'll see you tomorrow then.' -K

With that, I went to find Tomoyo and Eriol. I found them in the dining room talking to Yelan and her daughters.

"Hello, Yelan," I said.

"Hi, Sakura. How was your day at the amusement park today?"

"It was fun. I saw Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun," I said as I grinned hugely.

"That must have been really fun then!"

After our little conversation, we bid our goodbye and I took Eriol and Tomoyo with me. They gave me the questioning eyes and I explained about what is going to happen tomorrow. But I think they're just pretending for some reason.

"Kyle wants to invite you, Eriol-kun, and Eriol's idiotic cousin to the beach so we all can have fun."

"We'll go with you guys!" Tomoyo squealed.

We had a little silence until we bumped into Eriol's cousin, Syaoran. There was also a girl next to him. She's so pretty!

"Sakura, you haven't met Megumi, Syaoran's cousin, have you." Eriol questioned.

"Yes I didn't meet her. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you!"

I held out my had for her to shake and smiled at her.

She slapped my hand away from hers.

"Don't touch me, you slut."

I was shocked and so were the others. She then looked around and said, "Ahaha. I didn't mean to do that. My name is Megumi Li." Megumi also put out her hand, but I rejected it by hiding behind Tomoyo-chan.

"Look, I'm sorry I did that. I won't do it again," she said with an innocent voice.

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

For some reason, I don't believe that one bit. I don't like her. She's a bitch and I would have killed her if Eriol and Syaoran weren't here.

"Sakura, Eriol, we're going somewhere else. Bye, Li-kun," I said as mean as I could.

Eriol and Sakura followed behind me, and we went to the garden outside of the mansion.

"Jeez. I hate her so much! Since the time I laid my eyes on her, I was thought she was a bitch. And guess my assumption was correct," I yelled.

Sakura was trying to calm me down and it somewhat worked. Syaoran should just go die. He's just going to break Sakura's heart again one day. We bumped into Sakura's brother, Touya.

"Hey, big brother. Whats new?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing much, Kaijuu," He answered with a grin.

"Cool. Did you tour around the city yet? It's really pretty with all the stuff here."

"I did, but for a little. I thought you may want me to stay here," Touya said. He also noticed that Sakura was rubbing her hand. And I think it was because of the slap that bitch gave to Sakura earlier.

"Hey what happened to your hands?"

"This bitch slapped her hand," replied Eriol.

Wow, he's calling his own cousin a bitch. Heh heh, that's my Eriol.

Touya growled loudly about it, and started cursing under his breath.

"Don't swear Touya," Sakura warned. And of course, he listened to his little sister. Sometimes I had him as my brother, but then again he is my cousin and I can ask him to do the same for me if Eriol ever did that. But knowing Eriol, he would never do that.

"Hey, Touya. I'm going to the beach with Kyle, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Eriol's idiotic cousin," Sakura started.

"I'm guessing you want me to come with you," Touya said with a genuine smile.

Sakura nodded her head and begging that he came.

"Sure, I'll come. Sounds interesting, so I'll come along with you and Tomoyo."

Sakura squealed with happiness, and down deep, so was I.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Please please please leave a review! I'm almost at 100 reviews! And that would be such a big accomplishment for me if it's ever reached! You guys will really make my day if I ever get to 100 and yeah. That is my goal for this chapter! Hope you guys can do that for me!


	21. Author's Note 2

**_Author's Note: _**YES! I got a total of 100 reviews for all 20 chapters for this story! I feel really accomplished because of that! Thank you for the people who actually reviewed the story! It made my day! I think I could have done better to make the story better to get more reviews, but I guess that didn't work out. :P. But it's alright because I'm going to try harder for other things. And I will not be updating this story. I will leave it up to your imagination on what happens at the end. You want to know why? Even though people have been generously giving me ideas, I don't know how to put that into the story. I am truly sorry about that and hope that you will forgive me for that. Please look out for my other stories. I'll try to make it good and have it go beyond 100 reviews like I had this one. Thank you! And if you guys have the time, please do go read my other stories and review them. It will mean a lot to me!


End file.
